Superman & Wonder Woman: Turning Back Time
by Whisperingwater
Summary: Getting hit by a death curse could have been the least of Clark Kent's worries. Meet Clark, who was now living his life trying to find a way to get back to normal — to go back to being twenty-seven, not seventeen. What will happen to his relationship with Princess Diana when he cannot remember a relationship in the first place? Can Diana ever find a cure to help Superman?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** All the characters belong to DC Comics. No copyright infringement intended.

I started writing this story for a contest **#JustWriteIt** on Wattpad two months ago. I'm new, and I can't figure out the formatting on this site, so forgive me if it seems messed up (If you know how to fix this, a PM is most welcome!). I'll consider this story as a Universe of its own where things _are_ different and they will be for a long time. Some characters you have come across in the comics or the animated series will be back with slight changes.

But most of all, this is for all the wonderful SuperWonder fans out there, who have believed in this couple for a long time and will keep believing. Hope you like reading this.

Cheers!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Daily Planet, Metropolis – Present**

Clark Kent sipped on his fifth cup of coffee as he furiously typed the article he was writing. Perry had wanted yet another one on Wonder Woman out of all the people in the world. He had decided that if Lois got Superman, Clark would get Wonder Woman. Clark had interviewed the Princess two days ago. It was a rather intimate interview, as he recalled, on top of her desk at the Themysciran Embassy. Madam Ambassador had a sturdy desk and Clark Kent had appreciated its sturdiness a whole lot. Clark still remembered the way the Princess moaned as he interviewed her, in a way only _he_ could. Smiling over that thought, he immediately slouched a little when he saw Lois approach.

"Hey, Smallville!" Lois called as she looked at the article he was writing over his shoulder. "Wonder Woman again? What kind of obsession do you have with her, Clark? Or wait, it must be Perry! I swear the man is obsessed with her!"

"She saves people, Lois. She's _Wonder_ Woman," Clark said before sipping on his coffee.

"Yeah, right! So does Superman!"

"At least I don't have to keep falling off buildings to write about her." Clark pointed out, only to get swatted on his head. "Ouch! What is wrong with you, woman!" Not that it hurt him, but he _was_ pretending to be human.

"So, what are your plans for this evening?" Lois asked, expertly changing the topic.

With a small smile on his face, Clark said, "I'm taking Diana out on a date."

Lois grinned. "Really? So you're finally making time for the poor woman! I don't even know why she's with you. You always keep disappearing behind one lead or the other, or are too busy writing the rest of the time."

"She is pretty understanding, in fact she understands me better than anyone ever has, other than Ma and Pa, of course," he said.

Clark's Diana was Diana Prince, a Research Assistant at the Department of Foreign Languages & Literatures at a local University, not Princess of Themyscira. To the world, Superman and Wonder Woman were only friends and colleagues, not a couple. Clark and Diana had to maintain that. But he never used that as an advantage of getting interviews just because he was her boyfriend. Lois and his other friends had met Diana a year ago, but none of them had realized it was Wonder Woman herself gracing them with her presence at Lois's housewarming party. It was funny how a pair of glasses seemed to make people disregard them completely, not for a second thinking they were superheroes.

"Make that girl feel special, Clark. Take her somewhere romantic," Lois said. "You know what, there's this new restaurant that opened downtown. Swanky new place. Jon and I are going there for dinner tonight. Why don't you and Diana join us? A double date!"

Clark froze. No way he was going on a double date with Lois and Jonathan. All they would do is make fun of him in front of Diana and he wasn't interested in that. He quickly said, "Umm . . . you see . . . I have this date planned for a pretty long time, picked out a fancy place, made reservations, special table and all that, and it's sort of a surprise for Diana. Maybe some other time, Lois. Excuse me, I need to show Perry this before he leaves."

Lois just nodded when she saw him print the article and walk away to Perry's office. Clark retuned ten minutes later with a big grin on his face. Lois, who was now seated on her desk, raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Smallville? Did Perry like it?"

"Yeah. He's happy with it. Didn't ask me to redo it. And I'm getting off early, guess I can head home," Clark said happily.

"What? But it's too early!" Lois called. She had plans, too! But then she remembered the pile of work she had left and groaned.

"Sorry, those who get the job done first, can leave first. Goodbye, Lois. Have a great weekend." Waving towards her, he grabbed his laptop bag after stuffing all his stuff in it and walked away with a slight bounce to his step. "Thank God it's Friday," he said with a smile as he exited the building.

Clark didn't fly back home; he rode his bicycle home, just like any regular human did. It made him feel grounded. Clark smiled as he remembered the first time he had met Diana. It could be his eidetic memory or the fact that the moment was so momentous, but he remembered every single detail.

* * *

 **Themysciran Embassy, New York City - Four Years Ago**

Princess Diana of Themyscira was a big believer of charity and aid for those who were in desperate need of it. Since the day she started working as an Ambassador, she had managed to participate and host numerous charitable events. A friend had suggested her to thank all those who had contributed by inviting them to a gathering at the embassy after the event. Thus, Diana had personally invited all those who had made the event a success. She had also allowed the media to be a part of the gathering.

Along with Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, Clark Kent was here for Daily Planet. He was running late though, Flash had needed backup. And even flying back at his fastest, he was fixing his tie and putting on his glasses. A few minutes later, he rushed in to see Lois glaring at him, her foot tapping impatiently.

"I'm sorry, I can explain," he called.

"Sure you can! Don't tell me it was another lead that you couldn't miss?" Lois asked with her eyes narrowed at him. Clark looked messy. Pulling out her handkerchief, she wiped some dirt off his face. "Were you fighting, Clark?"

"Thanks. And no, I fell."

Lois decided to keep quiet. Clark's clumsiness was common knowledge after all. Adjusting his press badge, Clark looked up to see the guests arriving. He secretly smiled when Bruce Wayne got out of his car and walked towards them.

"Mr. Wayne, good evening," Clark said, before Lois could get a chance to talk to Bruce first.

"Evening, Mr. Kent," Bruce replied as he shook hands with the reporter.

"Mr. Wayne, what would you like to say about the charity event the Princess hosted? Rumor has it that _yours_ is the biggest donation," Lois spoke, pushing Clark away a little.

Clark frowned and moved back. Bruce noticed this and simply said, "All for the good cause. Excuse me, my date is waiting for me inside." With that the billionaire walked away.

"His date?" Lois asked curiously, she turned around to face Clark and Jimmy, and noticed that Clark had disappeared again.

Clark had followed Bruce inside to see who exactly his date was. He wasn't very surprised when Bruce walked over to the Princess greeted her with a kiss on her hand.

"You look beautiful as always," Bruce said with a charming smile.

"Thank you, Bruce." Diana smiled back. "You look nice, too."

Clark couldn't help but look. The Princess looked divine in her cerulean Grecian dress, which hugged her curves in all the right places, rather beautifully. Her hair was swept up in a loose bun held together with an understated pearl pin.

 _He remembered the first time he saw Diana. She looked regal, despite the way she was dressed in her Wonder Woman ensemble. Brave, charming, fierce. She had come out of nowhere as he was fighting Darkseid along with the Flash, Green Lantern and Batman._

 _"Who is she?" Superman had asked Batman._

 _"I don't know. I thought she's with you," the Caped Crusader had replied. The two heroes looked at the woman who was now using a shield to protect herself. She definitely knew how to fight; they could give her that much credit._

 _When they had defeated Darkseid, Flash had proposed they work together, form a team. Along with Aquaman and Martian Manhunter, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern had formed the Justice League._

 _As days passed, the Superheroes were now a perfect team. They had chosen Batman to lead them, Superman being the second-in-command. The Dark Knight had wanted a base for them, with the help of the Kryptonian, Martian and other advanced technologies, they had made the Watchtower their base. The founding members were taking space missions, visiting other planets and keeping the peace across the Universe._

 _One day, after returning from a planet called Qiestea, Superman headed to the commissary to make something to eat. Batman had reminded him to write the report before he headed home, acknowledging that, Superman quietly walked through the passageway. Just as he turned around the corner, he ran into someone._

 _"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. Looking up, he saw Wonder Woman. "Oh, Your Highness."_

 _She had looked at him with wide eyes and dashed away as soon as he moved. Superman wondered what had just happened there. It wasn't a surprise – her behavior was the same since day one. There were many times he had caught Wonder Woman staring at him, but when their eyes met, she would just turn away. For some reason she kept her distance, she didn't talk to him much. And she even made sure they didn't get the monitor duties together. Superman had wondered if he had done something wrong to offend her, after all, she was a Princess. Seeing her being friendly with the rest of the League made him a tad bit jealous. And then came the day when he found out that she was dating his friend, Bruce Wayne; Clark knew that it was a lost cause, nothing would make her change her mind about him._

 _This did result in Clark Kent being a bit disparaging about the Princess. He would often blog about her and how her title influenced her in the society. Diana had no idea Clark was Superman, but she hated his guts as he kept pointing out her flaws, disrespecting and misreading her intentions. All the while Clark thought that she was avoiding Superman because he was an alien. And she kept her distance from Clark because he was a just a farm boy from Kansas._

Back to present, when Bruce's eyes fell on Clark, who stood rather quietly, he made his way towards him. "Not enjoying the party?"

"I see your girlfriend has done a great job with the charity, she has raised millions for the orphaned children in need. Knowing you, you must have contributed because this is very close to you."

"You know me well," Bruce said. "Why are you standing here? Why not talk to the Princess and get something for the paper? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't like her. I've read your recent blog post."

"Didn't know you had any interest in my blog," Clark said quickly. "And I don't hate her. Anyone can see that it's the other way round, she can't seem to stand me."

"Yes, she might be a bit wary of Superman, but you are making that personal as Clark Kent." By now they had moved to a balcony to speak in private. "And she's not my girlfriend. Not anymore."

Clark turned sharply and narrowed his eyes. "Say that again."

"It was never serious between us, Clark. She knows my secret. She thinks that Bruce Wayne is the mask, not the other way around."

"That's true. That's how I found out who you really are."

"Yes, you did. Because you are an inquisitive, sharp reporter." Bruce smirked. "Well, to tell you the truth, we never had an intimate relationship and it's hard for me to be _exclusively_ dating anyone, let alone her."

"You mean you have never slept with her? Even though you were together for three months?"

"Yes."

"But you were seeing other women?"

"Yes, again," Bruce replied. "So, Kent, man up and talk to her. Ask her out."

"What? What an absurd thing to say!"

"You like her. It's so obvious. You've been jealous of me."

"I can see you are having fun here, but I ain't giving you the pleasure of doing so," Clark shot back.

"Bruce?" Came a voice from the door that opened to the balcony. Diana walked out to see Bruce talking to Clark Kent from Daily Planet. She knew the man all too well. He existed to be a thorn by her side. Narrowing her eyes at him, she moved towards her date.

Bruce placed his hand on the small of her back and said, "Diana, you remember Clark Kent? We were just talking about you. He was commending your efforts for organizing the charity. Why don't you talk to the gentleman yourself, I'm sure he would appreciate it."

Diana looked at Clark in surprise. He actually said good things about her now? Bruce excused himself and walked away.

"Your Highness," Clark greeted her. "Wonderful gathering here after a very successful charity event."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent. I'm glad you could see the good in it," Diana said curtly.

As the air between them got so thick that it could be cut with a knife, Clark hurriedly excused himself and rushed out. He wanted to disappear. Bruce's revelation about his relationship with Diana was shocking. So, Diana was not with Bruce because of his power and social status. He had been wrong about her. He looked up to see Lois's gaze on him; she gasped when she saw Princess Diana follow Clark out of the balcony.

"Smallville," she called as he made his way towards her. "You were alone with the Princess? Please tell me you got something!"

"No. Actually, we couldn't talk. I talked with Mr. Wayne though."

"So it's true?"

"What?" Clark asked in confusion.

"They aren't together anymore?"

Clark looked away. _Gossip sure does travel fast, how did Lois know?_ Evading her question, he said, "Mr. Wayne wasn't ready to talk about his personal life. He did open up about how close this charity was to his heart."

"Duh! He's an orphan, too."

Clark closed his eyes and shook his head. Lois was just so disrespectful sometimes. When the event ended, Clark didn't wait for another minute. He rushed to a nearby alley, removed his clothes, revealing his Superman suit underneath, he shot up in the air to clear his mind.

* * *

 **Metropolis - Next Morning**

Clark had been up early, making some breakfast for himself when his phone rang. It was his boss.

Grimacing, Clark wondered if Perry had somehow found out what happened between him and the Princess, and now he was calling to fire him. Knowing he had to face the music, Clark pressed answer.

"Morning, Perry."

"Clark, morning! What kinda strings have you pulled, son?" Perry asked, rather excited.

"I'm sorry? What are you talking about?" Clark asked in confusion. Pouring some juice for himself, he took his plate and the glass to the table. Once he was seated, he heard Perry say, "Got a call from the Themysciran Embassy ten minutes ago. The Princess has agreed to give you an interview."

"I never asked for one."

"Kent, don't go counting your blessings! You don't get such calls everyday. It's your big day, son! Go get the interview of the year! Ask her whatever you want, just don't bring up anything about her Amazon family; I heard she doesn't talk about them. Charm her and make sure you land another interview."

"But, Perry, this is the Princess you're talking about. Don't you think Lois is better for this job?"

"Clark, did you even hear what I said? The Princess has requested _you_. She doesn't want to be interviewed by Lois or anyone else from the Planet except you. So, consider this as your lucky day and don't screw up. I need a great interview and an article about her newest charity event."

"Okay, boss," Clark said sullenly only to be met with a beep, Perry had cut the call. Deciding there was no way out of this, he finished his breakfast quickly and went to shower. Clark put on a fresh suit; he brushed his hair to look more like Clark Kent and slipped on his glasses. He had to be careful now. A one-on-one with Diana could turn out to be bad if she figured out he was Superman.

"It's gonna be okay, Kent. She won't know," he said to himself and walked out of his apartment.

When Clark reached the Embassy, he was allowed in after his ID was scanned. Emma Sumner, Diana's PA greeted him. "Please take a seat, Mr. Kent. The Princess is occupied at the moment. She will be with you shortly."

Clark nodded and took a seat in the lounge. He waited for a few minutes to see a man walk out of the Princess's office.

"It was nice meeting you again, Mr. Wright. Thank you for coming at such a short notice."

"Always a pleasure, Princess. Thank you," the man politely replied and bowed a little before walking away.

Diana's eyes fell on Clark and she quickly spoke, "Good morning, Mr. Kent, so nice of you to come by. Please join me inside."

"Good morning, Your Highness," Clark said as he followed her in.

"Would you like something to drink?" Diana asked as she took a seat and gestured towards the couch for him to do the same.

"No, thank you, _Princess_."

Diana's head rose as she stared at him. Why did that word sound so strange when he said that. It wasn't mocking or disrespectful. It was . . . _arousing_. Shaking off her thoughts she continued, "Please go on, what would you like to ask?"

Clark took this opportunity to ask as many questions as possible. He knew Perry would be on top of the world if he could pull this off. When he came to his final question, Diana interrupted him, "Mr. Kent, I couldn't help but notice, you don't have a recorder and you aren't taking down everything I'm saying, how will you remember?"

 _Caught!_ Clark grimaced. "Princess, the recorder is in my pocket," he lied. "I'm no superhuman to remember word by word, right?"

"That's what I thought," she said with a small smile. Clark couldn't help but notice it, she looked absolutely stunning. Almost ravishing in the short red dress she wore. Clearing his throat, he asked, "My final question, there have been rumors about your breakup with Mr. Wayne, are they true?"

"No comment, Mr. Kent," Diana said as she stood up. Clark followed suit.

"Why? Because you aren't good with men? Is it because you came from an island of women? Are you incapable of love, Princess?"

Diana turned towards him sharply. "What do you know about love? All you can write is ungracious things about me in that blog of yours! Don't make that face. I've read each and every one of them. What makes you any different?"

"I'm not a royal."

Diana growled and stalked towards him, she pushed him against the wall. Clark winced, it didn't hurt him, but he had to pretend to be human now more than ever. She was so close, what if she figured out who he was? She had one finger pointed right at his chest, and he could see the spark in her eyes.

His eyes widened; was she going to attack him? If she did, he wouldn't be able to defend himself or it would give him away. Just as he was contemplating his thoughts, soft lips came crashing over his in a passionate fury. Diana tugged on his hair as she kissed him furiously yet most ardently. When she finally came to her senses, she broke the kiss and moved away.

She gasped at his state. Messy hair, her lipstick smudged over his lips. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Err . . . I should get going," Clark said awkwardly, rubbing his lips with his handkerchief. He ran his hand through his hair, fixing it quickly, he spoke, "Thank you for the interview, Princess."

Diana simply nodded as he walked away. Just before leaving the room, he turned around with a smirk. "And thanks for the kiss. I'll keep it a secret."

He saw a blush form on her face. Grinning, he walked out as if he had won a million-dollar lottery. Once he stepped out of the Embassy, he hurried to an alley and took his civilian clothes off. With his Superman suit on, Clark removed his glasses and took to the sky.

"Woo-hoo!" He roared once he was flying. No one could knock that grin off his face now.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Before I post the chapter, I would just like to thanks everyone who took some time off to read this story and review it. So, thank you, Deia Silva, Power couple, Ross, Teineseina, Anianka35, chapiadita and Alanharper!

As for the guest who said MORE, here's more! =]

 **Teineseina** \- Thank you for reading it once again! =] Yes, too many universes collide!

 **Anianka35** \- Love can't be that easy, can it? =] And yes, Mr. Kent gets great interviews all the time!

 **chapiadita** \- I would say, there's always more to something that we do without realizing. Same goes for Diana. She won't regret anything! ;)

Alright, on with the story, peeps! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Metropolis - Present**

Living with Diana, Clark had a reason to hurry back home each day. He had planned a special evening for Diana. A much awaited date for the two. For almost a week, Clark had gone to a space mission with Hal Jordan to solve treaty issues at a planet in the Achelois Eridanus Galaxy. Diana was busy with her embassy work when he got back. They barely saw each other in last two weeks let alone spend some quality time together. Their meetings at the Watchtower were also brief and professional because Batman had installed surveillance cameras all over the satellite after having caught Hal making out with Zatanna in the conference room. He had then gone on to warn everybody to keep their private affairs within their rooms. Clark remembered the meeting Batman chaired.

 _The Caped Crusader glared at Green Arrow, Black Canary, Zatanna, Green Lantern, Superman and Wonder Woman. Only Flash and the Manhunter sat staring at everyone else, wondering what they had done now. Flash sipped on his vanilla milkshake as he heard Batman speak, "I will not tolerate such behavior at the Watchtower, do you hear me? We are professionals here to save the planet, not horny teenagers making out behind the bleachers!"_

 _"What's a bleacher?" Wonder Woman asked Superman in a low voice._

 _"Bleachers, Wonder Woman, are tiered rows of benches found at sports fields and spectator events," Batman answered her question, frowning. "I'm pretty sure Clark would love to take you to see them someday but it won't happen here. I'm installing surveillance cameras to keep an eye on everyone. Including you, Wally."_

 _"Easy, Bats." Flash grinned. "She was just curious! And leaguers being in a relationship isn't affecting their work."_

 _"I'm sure most of their affairs aren't affecting us, yet. But I must remind you that the satellite has been getting way too many tremors lately." Batman looked at Superman and Wonder Woman, who looked away, trying their best to ignore his glares. "If there is any severe damage, I'm taking it out of your pocket, be warned, Kent!"_

Clark sighed as he came back to the present. He had to pay for the damages in his room. He had lost his control around Diana and they ended up breaking the seventeenth bed in between them . . . in three months.

After dumping his clothes in the laundry basket, he walked away to the bathroom to take a warm shower. Clark wanted to call Diana but decided to wait for a while, knowing she would be busy. The com-link had been silent. He didn't even hear anything that could go wrong and needed saving. Diana was on Monitor Duty, so he knew she would be joining him a bit late. He stepped out of the shower and headed to his room to grab his clothes when his com-link buzzed.

"Superman," the voice came from the device.

"Yes, J'onn?"

"There's an emergency, it's Wonder Woman," the Martian said. Clark immediately froze. "She's been captured by Circe under some barrier like spell. I'm not able to get hold of Zatanna yet. You are the closest. I'll send back-up as soon as I can."

"Got it!" Clark acknowledged as he suited up. He was out of the window in few minutes, rushing towards where Diana was. She stood there, a simmering almost invisible circular barrier around her. Wonder Woman looked up when she saw him fly towards her.

"Kal, don't come closer!" She yelled. "It's a magic spell. You'll get hurt!"

"You are unable to break it from inside?" Superman asked.

"Yes, it's way too strong."

Superman looked up and calculated the distance and the speed he had to fly to break the barrier. "I'm going to get you out of here, Diana," he promised as he flew straight up towards the sky.

He flew straight up into the thermosphere before turning back, his hand poised in a punch, gaining momentum as he crashed back into the barrier; the punch rippled the barrier, the ripples moving outward on the barrier from where he punched it. But the swells moved back towards him and suddenly he found himself being thrown back as the barrier shattered into tiny glittering pieces with a reverberating boom.

Circe stood on top of a building as she glanced below, evil smirk in place. She had succeeded. She knew that Superman would come to save his ladylove. The barrier she had created around the Princess was a killing curse meant for Superman. Knowing he could never survive that, she smirked and vanished.

Wonder Woman pushed the rubble out of her way as she saw Superman's cape buried under it. "Kal," she called when she saw absolutely no movement. Superman could survive an atomic explosion, but was Circe's magic so powerful that he was unable to move?

Diana heaved the debris out of the way, set on reaching the tiny bit of cape she could see. She gasped when she finally moved a huge piece of concrete slab off of Superman. "Kal?" her voice cracked as she looked at the boy in front of her.

She bent down resting her head over his chest to hear a faint heartbeat. Lifting him in her arms, Diana flew to the nearest teleporter pad and spoke on her com-link, "Wonder Woman to Watchtower. Beam us up, please."

J'onn, who watched them from the monitor, said, "Watchtower to Wonder Woman. Beaming you up now, Diana."

J'onn didn't waste anytime; he called Batman first and let him know that there was an emergency and they needed him. Next he had called Dr. Light; when Kimiyo heard of Superman's situation, she promised to head over as soon as possible. J'onn kept his eyes on the monitors to see Diana and Kal-El appear at the teleporter. Diana was flying as she carried the young man in her arms. She flew to the infirmary to see J'onn opening the door for her. "In here," he said. "I've informed Dr. Light and also Batman."

"Thank you, J'onn," Diana muttered lowering Clark on the bed.

"What happened, Diana? Kal-El is an adolescent now," J'onn spoke, pointing out the obvious.

"It was Circe. I'm going to kill her the next time I see her," Diana growled.

The door to the infirmary opened and in came Batman followed by Zatanna. "What happened?" He asked quickly before his eyes fell on Clark. "Clark?"

"Yes. Kal-El was deeply affected by Circe's magic," J'onn explained.

Zatanna walked over to the bed and ran her hand over Clark's, sensing the spell. "It was a strong spell, I can still sense traces of the spell around him. It's a wonder he survived, this is one of the strongest death spells I have ever seen cast."

Diana's eyes widened in fear. Trust Circe to make matters worse. "Are you sure?" She asked Zatanna, who simply nodded.

"Maybe the spell only kills humans," Batman stated. "We have much serious things to deal with now."

"You're right, Batman," Dr. Light called as she entered the room. "Please let me check on Kal-El, it would be better if all of you can wait outside for a while."

"I'm not leaving," Diana said stubbornly. Batman just walked towards her, grabbed her arm and dragged her out. "Let me go, you brute!" She struggled in his arms, but his hold was firm.

"Snap out of it, Diana!" Bruce yelled. "If you behave like this, it's not going to help Clark. Look at him. He was almost killed. You should be happy that he managed to survive this. What if it's not only his body that had changed? What if his mind is just as young as he appears to be?"

"What, amnesia?" Zatanna asked in surprise, following them out.

"Quite possible," J'onn replied. "We will know as soon as he wakes up. I suggest we stay calm, figure out what exactly happened and then inform the rest of the League."

The door to the infirmary opened again and Dr. Light stepped out. Kimiyo looked at them and said, "He's healing. He must have taken the yellow sun's rays in while he was on Earth. But I can't say anything till he wakes up."

"Will you wait till he wakes up?" Diana asked quickly.

"Of course, Diana," Dr. Light promised. "Kal-El is not in any danger, but we'll stay behind."

Batman looked at them and spoke, "We need to talk. Let's go to the conference room."

"But what if Kal wakes up?" Diana asked miserably.

"I'll stay back," Dr. Light said. "I still have to monitor him so you should go on without me. When he wakes up, I'll let you know, Diana."

Once Dr. Light had gone back to the infirmary, the rest of them headed over to the conference room. Batman took a seat and spoke, "In the state he is in, Clark or Superman cannot be seen by the people yet. This means Clark cannot return to Daily Planet. We don't know how long he will be like this, so I've come up with a plan, which would give both Clark Kent and Superman an alibi. But I need you on this, J'onn."

"I'll do anything to help," the Martian said calmly.

"Alright, so I want you to shapeshift into Clark and head over to Daily Planet, there you need to let Perry White know that you've a lead on an alien attack that Superman is up against. Perry would let you take on that case. All you have to do is return to his home, back to your self and head over to any teleportation pad in the city."

"I can do that, this does explain where Clark Kent would go, but Superman?" J'onn voiced Diana and Zatanna's thoughts.

"Yes, it would be rather shocking when the reporters find out that Clark was abducted by aliens while trying to get news, so Superman and Martian Manhunter had gone to rescue him. I'll make Hal release the statement. And then as Bruce Wayne, the owner of Daily Planet, I'll ask my employees to be patient and wait for our heroic reporter to return."

"This could work if J'onn could easily pull off Clark," Zatanna said. "I must warn you there's Lois Lane who will be sniffing for any lead; she doubts you aren't Clark, you're gone, J'onn."

J'onn remained quiet. Batman looked at him and said, "I know this will work. Are you ready to do this now? Perry will still be at work."

"Yes. I'll head over to the teleporter now." With that J'onn stood up and walked away. The others headed to the infirmary; Clark had still not woken up.

J'onn was back, looking human now. Diana handed over the keys to her apartment for J'onn to get Clark's clothes. He asked them to keep him updated about Clark and teleported to Metropolis.

* * *

 **Metropolis - Present**

When J'onn reached the city, he walked out to see it was just as busy as any day. Shoving his hands inside the pockets of his large coat, he made his way to Clark and Diana's apartment. No one had seen him coming so he took the chance and rushed into the apartment. Diana had told him where he could find Clark's clothes that he wore for work. When he found them, he lay out the shirt, the jacket but skipped the tie. Quickly shapeshifting into Clark, J'onn put on his friend's clothes, grabbed his laptop bag and glasses, and headed out of the door.

Reaching Daily Planet was no big deal, he could have flown but he chose to use the normal human transportation. As Clark, he noticed Perry White's office and headed towards it, he could feel Lois Lane's gaze on him as she spoke to someone; choosing to ignore it, he went to talk to the boss.

"Kent, I thought you went home," Perry called when he saw Clark enter.

"Perry, I've a lead on an alien attack," J'onn said. Perry looked up with a huge grin. J'onn was a bit confused now, who could possibly be happy hearing such a news? Perry White was. "I heard Superman is fighting them at the moment, I'm going to take this."

"Yes, Kent. Go on! Bring me the best news for tomorrow's headlines." Perry dismissed him, going back to his own work.

J'onn sighed as he walked out and rushed to the exit.

"Clark?" Came a voice behind him.

J'onn stiffened. He turned around to see Lois walking towards him. He was mentally planning what to do next – to run or to stay back and talk.

"I thought you left. Didn't you have a date with Diana?" Lois asked, looking at him from head to toe. "Is that what you're wearing? God! Smallville, this is even worse for you!"

J'onn gave her an awkward smile and said, "No, we aren't going on that date."

"Why?" The inquisitive reporter asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"You see . . . there's been an emergency in Diana's family. Her grandmother is critical. So she left, and I was planning to go visit her grandmother tomorrow. I've a lead on a case, so I gotta go. Bye bye." J'onn turned around and kept walking. He didn't stop till he reached the apartment. He quickly went in, shifted back to his human form, put on his clothes and was about to step out when the doorbell rang. J'onn froze. Could he get that door now?

Deciding to take the risk, he opened it to see Lois Lane. J'onn let out another sigh as he pulled the door open.

"Excuse me, is Clark here? And who are you?" Lois asked in surprise.

"John Jones," J'onn replied. "I'm Diana's cousin. Clark isn't back yet; he said he had some work to do. I was here to grab Diana's clothes and other stuff. She left as soon as possible."

"Hi, I'm Lois Lane. Excuse me, if you're her cousin then your grandmother is sick, too? I'm sorry about that." Lois couldn't take her eyes off this man. Standing at 6'4", he had soft brown locks reaching up to his shoulder. His mesmerizing green eyes reminded her of the lush grass that grew near the riverbanks. What was this man doing to her?

"Err . . . I have to get going." J'onn spoke quickly.

"Yes, yeah . . . oh wait." Lois placed her hand on his arm, stopping him. "Here's my card. Call me if you need any help or if you just want to hang out. Or if you have any news on Superheroes, I'm a reporter."

J'onn looked at the card and nodded. "Goodbye, Miss. Lane."

"Please, call me Lois." Giving him one last smile, she walked away. J'onn sighed in relief when he closed the door. In the next fifteen minutes, he contacted the Watchtower, teleported himself to the satellite and headed over to the infirmary, still in his human form.

* * *

 **Infirmary, The Watchtower - Present**

"How did it go?" Batman asked as soon as he spotted him.

"No one was suspicious," J'onn replied. "But Lois Lane found me at the apartment. I pretended to be Diana's cousin and made an alibi for Diana saying our grandmother is ill."

"Good thing! It's great you could quickly make something up."

"Did Kal-El wake up yet?"

"He's been stirring in the bed as if he's having a nightmare. Kimiyo has done everything she could. She even made Diana take him back to Earth to catch some sun," Batman explained.

"And did it help?"

"Yes, Diana said he was floating by himself, still unconscious."

J'onn nodded in understanding. Kal-El was a Kryptonian; he knew the sun would give him all the energy he needed.

"Bruce," Zatanna called, running towards them. "He's waking up!"

When they rushed into the infirmary, Batman asked Zatanna to wait outside. "But why?" She protested.

"Because if he has forgotten us then he need not see you. We can handle him!"

Zatanna huffed and walked away. J'onn wondered if it would be alright to shift back to his real form, but seeing as Kal-El might not remember anything and seeing a green alien could be surprising, he decided to keep the human form for a while.

Diana was now standing close to the bed, her fingers caressing Clark's hair. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Clark's heavy eyelids opened to see bright light; he closed them again for a while. When he opened them again, he saw a familiar face around. Bruce stood in his Batman gear. Next to him was some tall guy and a Japanese woman wearing a lab coat.

"Bruce?" Clark called.

Batman nodded and came closer. He removed his cowl and stood by the bed. "It's alright, Clark. You're okay."

"Where am I?"

"At the infirmary, you were injured earlier," Bruce explained. "What do you last remember?"

Clark eyes now fell on Diana; she smiled as she touched his cheek. "I'm so glad that you're okay," she whispered.

"Your Highness, what are you doing here?" Clark asked as he moved away, her hand fell from his cheek. Diana moved back in confusion. Clark looked at her and spoke, "The last thing I remember was . . . that interview at the embassy, you kissed me!"

Diana gasped. "But that was four-years-ago!"

"How old are you, Kal-El?" Dr. Light asked him, moving closer.

"I'm twenty-three, why? And I don't understand what the Princess is doing here. Last I knew she hated me!"

Bruce could see that Clark was now panicking. He looked up at Dr. Light who nodded slowly. "J'onn, take Diana outside please."

"Yes, Batman," J'onn acknowledged and guided Diana out of the room. She didn't protest this time. She just threw a forlorn look at them before walking out.

Bruce looked at Clark and sighed as Dr. Light handed over him a small mirror. "You have questions, Clark. All your answers are here." Bruce placed the mirror in front of Clark to see himself. He gasped when he saw himself – rather his younger self.

 _What had happened to him?_ He wondered as he lay back on the bed.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Once again, thank you Power couple, Anianka35, chapiadita, jdcocoagirl and sram15 for reading and leaving a review!

 **Anianka35** \- You're most welcome! What happened to Clark will be explained in detail in this chapter. =] And yes, Miss Lane thought human J'onn was hot! Haha!

 **sram15** \- That's the Bat. He can do anything, but it's all for the good cause. =]

Okay, on with the new chapter! Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Watchtower - Present**

Clark lay on the bed at the infirmary, looking at the window nearby, not uttering a word. According to Bruce, he had been hit by a magical spell that was meant to kill him. Being a Kryptonian, he had survived, but physically he had been transformed into a seventeen-year-old and mentally he was twenty-three. The last thing he could remember was meeting Diana for an interview, her kissing him and how he happily took to the sky. But Bruce told him that he was twenty-seven now. What had changed in the past four years that he had forgotten? Was Diana his friend now?

When Dr. Light came back to check on him, she told him that he had healed completely, at least physically. She had asked him to head back home and rest, but Clark wondered where home was, was it in the same place as when he was twenty-three? He couldn't ask Bruce as he had an emergency at Gotham, so he had left. It was Diana who offered to take Clark back home.

"If you can put your arm around my shoulder, I'll be able to fly us both to the teleporter," Diana said once they had decided Clark needed to go home.

"Do you know where I live?" Clark asked in surprise. Diana just gave him a small smile and nodded. _Maybe she did_ , Clark thought. _Maybe she is my friend now._

He was grateful for her help. Even though he wasn't able to fly at his usual speed, with Diana's help, he managed to reach the teleporter within five minutes. He still held onto Diana as they were teleported back to Metropolis.

* * *

 **Clark's Apartment, Metropolis - Present**

"Kal, we need to find you a change of clothes. Your suit still fits you because it can modify itself with your DNA. But you need civilian clothes," Diana said once they reached the apartment.

Clark simply nodded and looked around. Why did it look so different? Everything looked clean, bright and more colors were added to the place. While it hadn't looked bad earlier, it looked more lived-in now. Diana had left him in the living room and disappeared through one of the doors to see if Clark had any of his older clothes. When she found an old sweatshirt, she grabbed that and a pair of shorts and brought it to him.

"Do you think you'll be able to shower? I can order us some food," she asked, walking out to meet him in the living room.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks." Clark took the clothes and a huge fluffy towel from her and walked to the bathroom. He was surprised to see different kinds of bath oils, shower gels and shampoos there. He didn't remember using any of those before. It was weird thinking that he had changed from a one-soap person.

Meanwhile, Diana had ordered two large pizzas, Clark had always had a pretty large appetite and she didn't think that de-aging would have changed that. She could hear the shower running, so she decided to change out of her Wonder Woman suit. Diana wore one of Clark's t-shirts, which was still too big for her and a pair of jeans. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and walked out of the room. When Clark had stepped out of the bathroom, he heard the doorbell ring and he could clearly hear Diana speaking. She had ordered pizzas for him? That was kind of her. Clark was just about to leave the room to join Diana when something caught his eye. There, on the wall in his bedroom was a picture of him and Diana, both of them wore glasses and their civilian clothes. It was a picture of him hugging her from behind, he could see that they were in some sort of park but what drew him to the picture was her smile, so innocent and sweet. Next to it was another picture of him, Diana, Ma and Pa at Smallville. He could see all the Christmas decorations around them. He wore one of those Christmas-y sweaters. Diana didn't have any glasses on, neither did he. His hand ghosted over her face, trailing over Diana's face in the picture of them again when he heard her call his name.

"Kal, the food is here. Are you done?" she asked as she walked into the room to check on him.

He turned around with a confused expression. "What is the meaning of this? This isn't some kind of alternate universe where all my wishes come true, is it?"

Diana looked at the picture he was pointing at. "Oh, you saw that. Well, I can assure you that you are still on Earth at present, not some alternate universe. A lot of things have changed, Kal, in the past four years that you've forgotten. We are in love, we are together."

Clark's jaw dropped. _He was in a relationship with Princess Diana of Themyscira? How the hell did that happen?_

Diana moved closer and cupped his cheeks. He was still taller than her despite being younger in age. "I love you, Kal. It doesn't matter that you don't remember it, but I'll do everything in my power to get your memory back, so you can remember who you are, remember me . . . remember _us_."

"Do you live here with me?" Clark asked, to which she just nodded. For the first time he noticed the clothes she wore. His t-shirt that looked rather big for her but it still suited her. She threw her arms around his shoulder and pulled him closer for a warm embrace.

Even though this seemed bizarre, him being so young, this was something he had always dreamed about but why did it all seem incomplete?

Diana broke the hug and grabbed his hand; she slowly pulled him towards the living room where she had placed the pizzas. Handing him a plate, she sat next to him on the couch and started eating her dinner. For her, it still seemed to be normal. She was glad that her Kal was alive. But Clark couldn't take his eyes of her. Diana could feel his intense gaze on her, but chose to ignore it.

"How are my parents?" He asked suddenly, making her face him.

"Ma and Pa are doing good. We visited them last Saturday, which you obviously don't remember but that's okay. We can go pay them a visit later."

Clark smiled. "They are okay then?"

"Yes, Kal. They are great!" Diana smiled back as she touched his arm.

"I want to see them now!"

"Now? Maybe you should finish eating your food and then we can fly over to Smallville," Diana suggested. Clark nodded and got back to finishing his pizza.

"And I still work at Daily Planet?" Clark questioned her when she got up to keep her plate in the kitchen.

"Yes, you do. You're a Pulitzer Prize winner." Diana smiled when she saw the surprise on his face. "You're a great reporter, Mr. Kent. Princess Diana prefers to be interviewed by you all the time."

"Wait, how do we even manage this? We are dating but not as Superman and Wonder Woman?" Clark asked in confusion.

"No. We are together as Diana Prince and Clark Kent. I took up another identity to be with you. I'm just a Research Assistant as Diana Prince. Not Wonder Woman. And people think that Superman and Wonder Woman are just friends, that's easy to maintain. You thought it would be best to protect ourselves this way."

Diana turned around to see him standing right in front of her; it looked as if he had frozen on spot.

"Kal, are you okay?"

"You created another identity to be with me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

Clark shook his head. "No, it's just surprising to hear that someone could do that for _me_. What happened to all that fighting, Diana?"

"I don't know. We were being childish back then. We grew up, became best friends, fell in love. At least you remember the start – that first kiss." Diana shrugged and walked away to the bedroom to grab a jacket. Clark stayed back and watched Diana move around the house. In five minutes, she walked towards him and told him that she was ready to leave. Clark noticed that she was carrying a small overnight bag in her hand. "I'm ready to go. We can just fly to Smallville if you're ready."

Clark nodded and saw her walk towards the balcony and take off in few seconds. He followed her lead and saw her fly at super speed. He tried to keep up, but he wasn't as fast as her. When they landed outside the Kents' house, Clark was about to go in when Diana stopped him.

"Kal, wait. Maybe I should go in first and explain what happened. It's not everyday they see their son turning into a teenager; it could be alarming. Can you just wait here for a while?"

"That sounds fair. I'll just wait here," he said, gesturing towards his father's pick-up. Diana nodded and walked away. Clark sighed loudly and went to sit at the back of the pick-up. He could hear everything clearly, everything that was happening inside.

"Ma, Pa," he heard Diana call as she walked in through the front door.

"Diana, what a surprise!" Pa said. "Come in, we were just about to have our dinner. Join us, dear."

"Jonathan?" Clark heard Ma's voice from the kitchen. He could hear her footsteps as she made her way towards the living room. "Diana! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Ma—" Diana began, but she was cut off by Martha.

"No, you're not! I can see it in your face. Are you really alright? Is Clark here with you? Did he do something?"

"No, Ma, it's not that. Yes, Kal is here, and he's waiting outside," Diana explained.

"Why in the world would he wait outside? Let me go get him. I hope he hasn't gone to fix the tractor at this time!" Jonathan said as he moved towards the door.

"Pa, wait, please. I really have to talk to you and Ma about something important," Diana spoke again. Clark was quite surprised to see the way she was talking to his parents, she seemed to be very close to them. He sat back and listened as she began, "Earlier this evening, there was an accident. Kal was trying to save me, but he got hurt."

"What do you mean he got hurt?" Martha asked hurriedly.

"He's not hurt in the sense that he's sustained any serious injuries. Kal has changed. I know this is going to sound odd, but Kal is now a teenager. Seventeen-years-old, to be precise, but his mind is that of a twenty-three-year-old. He's fine apart from how he looks. He's waiting outside."

"We want to see him," Martha said firmly. "I don't care how he looks, he's still my son and I want to see him."

"Very well," Diana said quietly. "Kal, please come in."

Clark jumped down and headed towards the house. Diana had only spoken in her normal tone that was now laced with worry, but he heard her without any problem. He stood in front of the closed door and took a deep breath before pushing it.

Martha and Jonathan looked at the boy who entered the house and stood in silence. He was their Clark, just a lot younger than he was supposed to be. Martha walked towards him and placed her hand on his cheek.

Smiling, she said, "And it's just us who're getting old. You got younger, darling."

"I know, Ma. But I'm sure we will find a way back to turn me into me in no time," Clark said as he moved closer to give her a hug. When he had pulled away, he saw his father give him a small smile.

"Really now, you will always be yourself, whether you look seventeen or twenty seven, the fact won't change that you are our son, Clark."

Jonathan walked towards his wife and their son and pulled him into a hug. "You'll be alright, Clark. We are here for you."

Martha turned around and mouthed a thank you to Diana, who smiled in return. She then turned towards Clark and said, "You're staying for dinner. I'm pretty sure you won't have to work tomorrow, so you're staying the night. You too, Diana."

"Well, let's go have some dinner," Pa said with a smile. "Then we can sit and discuss what we're going to do next."

Clark quietly followed them towards the dining table. Diana had walked into the kitchen to help Martha. When she returned, she sat next to Pa, who was asking her about some charity work she was doing. Clark sat next to his mother and smiled when she served him first.

"You were never this thin when you lived with us!" she complained.

"Maybe I was just slim. And you are used to seeing the twenty-seven-year-old me," Clark replied. "So it will take some time for you to get used to this, Ma."

Martha just smiled and shook her head. Once dinner was over, Clark pretended to be tired and told them that he was going to bed. When he had walked away to his room, he heard Diana speak, "Bruce came up with an idea that would give both Clark _and_ Superman an alibi. But for this they have to release a statement that Clark was abducted by aliens when he was covering a news. So, Superman and Martian Manhunter have gone to get Clark back. A statement will be released tomorrow from the Justice League."

"That really sounds like an idea Batman would come up with. How is Clark taking all this?" Pa asked.

"He was mostly surprised by our relationship more than the fact that he had turned into a teenager. I understand why he was surprised though. He remembers being twenty-three and back then we weren't really friends."

"I'm sure Clark will soon turn back to normal and remember everything, Diana," Ma assured her. "I know how hard this is for you. But have faith, darling, he will be alright."

Clark lay on the bed and listened to his parents retiring to bed. He heard Diana climb the stairs towards his room.

When she opened the door and walked in, she said, "I'm guessing you heard all that."

"Yeah. They are taking this rather well." Clark watched Diana nod and make her way towards the bathroom. When she returned, he asked, "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

Diana seemed to be a bit surprised by his question. The guest room was being renovated the last time they visited, she knew the work wasn't completed yet. And the attic was filled with some old stuff Pa had collected. She had always slept in Clark's bedroom but seeing as he really didn't remember that, she lied, "I'll just be downstairs. Goodnight, Kal."

"Night, Diana," Clark said before slipping under the covers. Diana waited for a while, when he finally fell asleep, she took the extra pillow from the bed and made her way downstairs. Deciding that the couch was the next best thing, she placed the pillow and lay down.

Diana stayed up for almost an hour, tossing and turning, wondering what they were going to do. When sleep finally took her, she curled up in the couch and gave in, missing the presence of Kal that she had gotten used to next to her.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you Anianka35, Cassandra Cain, ElPrinceMH44, chapiadita, jdcocoagirl, Power couple and Tarix for reading and leaving a review!

 **Anianka35** , **Cassandra Cain** and **Power couple** \- Hey guys! Thanks for your suggestions (Teen Titans, Bruce x Zatanna and Maxima)! Maybe this is the right time to say that the story is already over, and I've already started the sequel, unfortunately I won't be able to anything new. I still hope you like what you're reading! Cheers!

 **chapiadita** and **jdcocoagirl** \- I personally think Diana's been affected a lot by this, not even Clark or his parents, just Diana. But her love life is at stake here, so I can are challenges they will face together. And then there's Bruce.

On with the chapter! Cheers!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Smallville - Present**

Clark sat up with a gasp, it had been a really vivid dream, or maybe it was a memory. The Kryptonian had the most restless night ever; he had been tossing around the whole night. He felt the thick feeling of fear clogging up his throat, the fear of losing Diana, but he didn't remember their relationship. It was weird, but he could almost still see the simmering shield burst with Diana on the other side of it.

Speaking of Diana, he got out of bed to go look for her. He had so many questions – about their lives, the League and his role at the League. He was a founding member and used to be the second-in-command when he was twenty-three, had that changed?

Clark made his way downstairs and called her name, "Diana. Are you up?"

"Clark, lower you voice," Ma called from the kitchen. He made his way towards her and noticed her sullen expression.

"Is everything alright, Ma?"

"See for yourself," she said as she led him to the living room. There, Clark found Diana curled up on the couch with a quilt over her. "I found her here early this morning; covered her with the quilt, it was cold out last night. I can understand this is new and strange for you, and I'm not going to ask you why she didn't sleep in your room, Clark. I know that you don't remember your relationship with her but all I want to say is just how serious you were about her. Don't push her away, Son. She's doing her best to find a way to get you back."

Clark stood there quietly as he noticed the increase in Diana's heartbeat, she was awake, but she was pretending to be asleep. Turning towards his mother, he spoke, "Ma, Diana is a valuable member of the team. Last thing I remember was that we didn't really like each other. Well, more like she didn't, but I did, I liked her. She treated me like an alien, and I'm one. All my life, you and Pa made sure I didn't feel that way. But that's exactly what she made me feel. Like an outsider. I don't even understand how we managed to put our differences aside and got together. I respect her. But I want to know what happened between us. And I'm sure she will be able to help me out with that." He added the last part as he looked at Diana. He saw her gulp, which went unnoticed by Martha.

His mother patted his shoulder and walked away. Clark took the chance to go back to his room. He heard Diana get up and move towards the kitchen. He heard her speaking to Ma.

"I should probably visit Themyscira and let mother know about Kal. Maybe she has some knowledge about how to break the curse," Diana spoke.

"Can any of your half-siblings help?"

"Hermes!" Diana exclaimed. "I think he might just know what to do. Thank you, Ma!"

Clark had now flown downstairs to see Diana hugging Martha. _Half-siblings?_ He wondered. _Wasn't she made of Clay?_

When Diana felt his presence, she broke the hug and faced him. "Kal, did you sleep well?" She asked politely.

"Yeah. Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone," Clark said as he titled his head towards the back door. Excusing herself, Diana followed him.

"What is it, Kal?" She asked once they had stepped out of the house.

"Two things. Did I save you when you were trapped inside a force field?"

Diana's face brightened and hopeful eyes lit up. "You remember!"

"No, no. It's just . . . I was having this nightmare. Where you're trapped and I'm saving you. Bruce told me about some spell and nothing made sense. But Diana, I _saw_ you! I saw with my own eyes, that I was saving you. That I couldn't _lose_ you! I can't understand those feelings, they were so strong!"

Diana smiled as she took his hand in hers. "It all happened, Kal. Maybe your memories are returning slowly?"

"What if they do, and I go back to being twenty-seven, mentally, but not physically? Can you live with that? Be with a boy who will never be the man you used to be with? Look at me, Di, I'm an overgrown kid with powers, some I can't even make use of fully!"

When he saw the astonishment in her face, he asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You called me Di," she pointed out.

Clark looked at her keenly. Yes, he had used a name he wasn't aware of ever using before. "Is that my nickname for you? Or does everyone call you Di?"

"Just you. Kal, we've been through a lot of things together in these past four years. We were best friends . . . lovers. We wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. Eternity, Kal. You think the way you look would bother me? Did you really look at yourself? You don't look like a normal teenager. You're already 6 foot tall, you're slimmer but that doesn't make you weak. You grew under the yellow sun and managed to harness the powers within you. If you could do it once before, why not again? You can be Superman again, you will be. I love you, Kal. I've already told you before, I _will_ break this curse."

"How will you do it? You mentioned Hermes. Why did Ma say your half-siblings, you're made of clay."

"No, I'm not. And I'm sure you will remember the truth. Now, I've to leave, Kal. I'll return in a day or two. Take care of yourself." Diana pulled him into a hug. Clark melted in her arms, she felt so warm. When she pulled away, she said, "Please do not go back to Metropolis looking like this. If Lois Lane or Jimmy Olsen ever see you like this, we would have to answer way too many questions. Goodbye."

Clark watched her go back into the house and few minutes later she appeared as Wonder Woman. She looked at him once before flying away. Without wasting another minute, Clark ran in to find his com-link. After informing his mother that he would be back soon, he contacted the Watchtower and asked them to beam him up.

* * *

A few minutes later when Clark found himself in the Watchtower's teleportation room, he made his way towards the control room. A red streak passed him and it returned just as quickly as it left.

"Hello!" Flash greeted him rather cheerfully. "Look at ya, Big Blue! You are finally realizing it's cool to be amongst the younger ones here!"

"Barry?" Clark asked in surprise. _No, this couldn't be him._

Flash chuckled as he pulled his mask away. "Nope, can't believe you forgot me, Blue. I'm your _best friend_. And Barry retired, did you forget that as well?"

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"Wally West!"

"Are you by any chance related to Barry's girlfriend, Iris?"

Wally gave him a sad smile. "Yes! She's my sister. Ah well, we lost her in an accident few years ago. "

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

"It's okay. Seems like you've hit your head somewhere. By the way, what's up with ya, Big Blue or should I say . . . Little Blue?"

"I'm not exactly little," Clark said as he ascended.

Wally looked at him with a grin. "Wanna have a race? We circle the whole satellite and return to this exact spot. The loser buys lunch!"

Clark considered it for a minute, it did sound fun. "You're on!" He smiled as he positioned himself to soar. In seconds both took off. It wasn't hard for Clark to make his way back to the same spot within minutes, mostly because there were new additions to the Watchtower he had no clue about. When he returned to the passageway, he saw Wally standing with his back against the wall, whistling.

"You lose, Blue! Lunch is on you. Hey! We should totally check out that new ramen shop in Kyoto. We can have J'onn teleport us to Japan in no time. But I've to go and write that darned report or Bats will kick me into space! Laters, Blue."

Wally waved at him and was off in a jiffy. Clark let out a sigh and moved towards the control room. When he entered the room, he saw J'onn monitoring something.

"Hi, J'onn," Clark greeted him.

"Ka-El! It is nice to see you amongst the living again," J'onn replied with a smile.

"You know what happened to me?"

"Observed everything through this monitor. And I was here when they brought you in and when you woke up."

Clark ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. "No, you weren't, J'onn. There was just Batman, Wonder Woman, some lady called Dr. Light and a tall man."

"I was in one of my human forms," J'onn explained. "It was I who took your form as Clark Kent and informed your boss about the lead. It is quite unfortunate that Clark Kent got abducted by aliens."

"Oh wow! Didn't recognize you." Clark took a seat next to the Martian. "So, Barry is no longer a part of the League?"

"He is. He only comes here when we, the founders, chair an important meeting. It was an unfortunate event, when he was trapped in a speed force. He came back and decided to let Wally be The Flash. If I'm correct, Batman has called a meeting for the founders in three days. To discuss _your situation_ ; you'll meet Allen again."

"What can you tell me about my role at the League?"

J'onn gave it a thought before replying, "You, Kal-El, are the second-in-command. For two years you were the leader when Batman stepped down. But when he returned, you went back to your old position. That doesn't make you any lesser than a leader."

"You can read minds, right? So, let's just go back to the time when we first formed the League. Do you remember how Diana used to keep her distance from me? None of her thoughts would have escaped you, J'onn. What did she really think about me?"

"Kal-El, you are aware of Diana's feelings for you. Why do you ask me this now?"

"I know she loves me, J'onn. But four years ago, what _I_ can remember, that was not the situation."

"If I must tell you the truth you seek, Diana was torn between her feelings for Superman and a certain news reporter."

"A reporter? Surely it couldn't have been me."

J'onn's silence answered his question. Clark pondered at the thought of how Diana loved him when she didn't know he was Superman.

"Thank you, J'onn. I think I know what to do now!" Clark gave him a quick smile and soared out of the control room. He flew towards the living quarters. It wasn't hard to locate his room. It had been the same since the first day. But when he entered it, he saw a much bigger bed made out of Kryptonian metal. He knew it was his handiwork, something similar to the bed he had at his apartment.

Clark looked around to see Diana's things scattered here as well. He walked towards the closet and opened it to see his spare Superman suit. It looked big for him. But the minute he put it on, it compressed to his size, fitting him like a glove. Clark smiled as he picked up his cape, putting it on, he looked at the shield on his chest. Diana was right, he was _Superman_ and nothing was going to change that.

Clark's com-link beeped. It was a message to everyone present at the Watchtower. There was an alien attack at Metropolis and Wonder Woman needed some assistance. Without wasting another second, Clark flew to the teleporter, teleported himself back to the city and flew in to see Diana fight the small lizard like aliens. He saw Wally run towards them and throw some punches. And Diana was using her sword to slice them. When she noticed Clark, she frowned.

"You should return, Kal-El," she said without looking at him.

Clark smirked. "Not without kicking their asses back to their planet, Princess!"

Then he charged towards them. Clark punched one, kicked the other and used his laser vision on the one who was riding a small spaceship.

"Blue, this way," Wally called him. "This one is strong. Need an extra push to finish it."

Clark flew himself next to Wally as they charged towards the larger alien together. With the Flash's lightning strike and Superman laser vision, the alien burst into smithereens.

Wally gave him a salute when they saw that all the other aliens had disappeared after they destroyed their leader. Before Clark could turn around to face Wonder Woman, he heard a voice call out to him. He had been floating in the air when he saw Lois standing on the roof of the Daily Planet. _Not her!_ He winced.

"Superman? Is that you?" She asked strangely. "No, you look too young. Who are you? You look a lot like him! Are you related?"

Clark didn't know what to do, without a word he flew out of the city and didn't stop till he reached Gotham. There was another teleporter there; he could use it to get back to the Watchtower.

When he reached the satellite, he came face-to-face with a pissed Diana. "Di, I can explain," he began. "Diana, I—"

She cut him off with a glare. "You don't have to!" With that she walked away; Clark saw her fly towards the control room and before he could react, she was teleporting herself back to earth.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** damecarnelian, great to see you here! And the two guests who left a review, thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Watchtower - Present**

Clark knew he was in deep trouble. What with Diana ignoring him, and Bruce's glares, he knew he wouldn't be able to easily talk his way out of this. The next morning, he sat squirming at the conference table at the Watchtower. He was surrounded by the other founding members except Aquaman, who couldn't make it to the meeting. Bruce stood up and threw the morning newspaper on the desk, which landed right in front of Clark.

" _What_ is the meaning of this?" Bruce asked with a frown.

"Look, I had it under control! I was just helping Diana!"

"I didn't need your help, Kal-El," she shot back.

"Oh wow! Isn't that just great! First you tell me that you _love_ me and in return I can't even protect you?"

"I do not need your protection."

Clark grimaced at her tone. _Why was Diana behaving like this?_ When he picked up the newspaper, he scowled when he saw the front page article by Lois Lane.

"Superboy!" Bruce started again. "That's what she's penned you as."

"Bruce, please calm down," Barry spoke in a gentle tone. "It isn't Clark's fault that Miss. Lane saw him there. Since when is it wrong for a Leaguer to help their teammate. I'm sorry, Diana, but you can't be upset with him for helping you. He is Superman, he has the right to be a part of the fight in saving this planet. It's not like he doesn't even remember that he isn't part of the League, just because he looks seventeen doesn't mean we can treat him like a wayward teen."

Clark gave Barry a small smile. At least someone understood him.

"But if she has given him a name already," Hal started, "it means she saw him. She saw his suit, and his resemblance to the older Superman, one who's still away on that space mission to rescue Clark Kent."

"So?" J'onn asked in amazement. "Miss. Lane does carry a torch for Superman. She could be seeing things. Like shapeshifting aliens."

"And the truth about you being a shapeshifter is being hidden to protect you," Bruce said. "If we even tell them that it was you, it won't make sense. One, you cannot reveal your abilities to the world; it is better if you're green. And two, you are supposed to be _on_ the rescue mission with Superman."

Clark stood up swiftly and faced Bruce. "I don't understand why this is such a big issue!"

"The _last_ son of Krypton!" Bruce narrowed his eyes at Clark. "Does that mean _anything_ to you?"

"Kal, what Bruce is trying to say is: the world now knows that someone similar to Superman exists and when you first revealed yourself, not everyone was happy," Diana explained, calmly.

"But there's Kara," Hal finally spoke. "She's a Kryptonian. She's Supergirl, if they could accept her, then why not Superboy?"

"Yes! Kara!" Clark exclaimed. "It makes sense. Last son of Krypton, but there are other Kryptonians, in the Phantom Zone." He stopped himself when he saw the shocked expression on everyone's faces.

Finally Bruce spoke, "You remember your fight against Zod? You remember sending him back to the Phantom Zone, with Diana's help?"

Clark sat back on his chair and looked at Diana. She had a small, encouraging smile on her face. Clark just nodded, feeling a bit surprised himself.

"At least his memories are coming back," Hal broke the silence.

Bruce shook his head before speaking again. "Kara lives here. So does Kal-El. Both having secret identities. We are trying to get Clark back to normal, when he does, there will be no Superboy saving the town. Have you ever thought of that? Or do you, Clark, plan on staying like this forever?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," Barry quickly spoke, looking at the dejected look on Clark's face.

"I've a plan," Bruce said with a grim expression. "Either we could just tell them that Superboy is indeed from Krypton, and he will leave once Superman is back from his mission, this will be complicated and a lot of questions will arise, or my plan is to talk some sense into Lois Lane as the owner of Daily Planet."

"What do you plan to do?" Hal asked, curiously.

"Tell her that she was seeing things. We have proof that Wonder Woman and Flash were fighting. Did anyone other than Lois see Clark? No. It's just her." Bruce turned towards Clark sharply. "Please tell me that you didn't talk to her or fly close by so she could have seen your face?"

"No, I wasn't close by, but she did see that I wasn't myself. Not Superman." Clark sighed.

"I'll take care of this," Bruce said confidently as he stood up. "But next time, please don't try to be heroic and go off saving the day without a second thought, Clark. Damage control is extensive in your situation."

Once Bruce left the room, Diana, Hal and J'onn followed him out. Barry stayed back, looking at Clark with a small smile on his face.

"You look well, Blue," he said. "Diana told me all about the curse."

"Thanks, Barry. It's good to see you here. It was surprising to see the other Flash. And I'm so sorry about Iris."

Barry smiled. "Hey, it's okay. It's been a long time. And Wally is a bit eccentric but a good guy. I wanted to take a break from being Flash, Wally stepped in. Clark, don't worry about that newspaper article. I know you work there, but your colleague is always hunting for some news. It would be safer if you laid low for a while."

"I understand; that's what I plan to do. Thanks once again, Barry."

Barry patted Clark on the shoulder and walked out of the room. Clark decided to go look for Diana, he owed her an explanation after all. He thought he would find her in the control room, but she wasn't there. Clark went to check out their room instead. When he finally ran into J'onn, he found out that Diana had gone back to Themyscira. Dejected, Clark decided to head back to Smallville.

* * *

 **Daily Planet, Metropolis – Next Morning**

Lois Lane walked in with a cup of coffee in hand and a big smile on her face. She had managed to find and name another superhero. A part of her wondered why he didn't talk to her, why he flew away so quickly, and he was so far away. She hoped it wasn't Superman she had mistaken, but Superman wouldn't leave without a word.

Placing her coffee cup on her desk, she removed her jacket and was about to sit when Perry called her name. She made her way towards his office and was surprised to see Bruce Wayne seated there with a charming smile on his face.

"Good morning, Miss. Lane. How are you this morning?" He asked pleasantly.

"Morning, Mr. Wayne. I'm doing great. What brings you to Metropolis?"

Bruce gestured her to take a seat, when she had, he continued, "Have you forgotten that I own this place, Miss. Lane? I can drop by anytime I want. Correct me if I'm wrong, Perry."

Perry shook his head. "Not at all. You're most welcome anytime."

"I'm guessing this isn't just a random visit. Is this about Clark?"

Bruce looked at her carefully. _Was she fishing for news again or just concerned?_ "Unfortunately, we don't have any updates. I'll be personally contacting someone from the League about this later. While this seems to be a rather interesting news," he said, pointing towards the 'Superboy' article. "I don't think this is accurate."

"How can you say that? I saw him myself. He was floating in the sky!"

"Did he fight with his comrades?" Bruce asked quickly.

"I didn't see the fighting. I just saw a red blur and . . . look, he looked like Superman! He might even be related to him!"

Bruce shook his head. "The next thing you'll say is that this _boy_ is Superman's son. How very touching! The son is saving the world when his father's away."

"He's not Superman's son!" Lois shot back.

"What proof do you have? He's an alien; he could be as old as your grandfather and not look a day older than thirty. He could have children. This boy being one of them. There are possibilities."

"Okay, I take it back." Lois gave in. "All I saw was the suit. The boy looked slender, not like Superman. I saw his red cape and boots. And he was floating in the air, I couldn't see his face."

"How many minutes did he hold your attention?" Bruce questioned as he sat back on his chair and looked at Lois keenly.

"One minute max."

"I must clarify that it was the Flash fighting with Wonder Woman against some aliens – lizard like aliens in the city. Flash, also known as the Scarlett Speedster looks like nothing but a red blur when he's running, even at his normal speed. You, Lois, saw the fastest man alive, not Superman or this _Superboy_ persona you created yourself."

"Are you saying that I'm seeing things?" Lois asked, adamantly.

"Contrary to that, you've been seeing nothing. All you saw was a red blur up in the sky and thought he was this boy with Superman's powers. And you are not ready to accept that he could be Superman's son, so I must come to a conclusion that there's been a mistake about the alien news. Flash being so fast, he could be flying for all that you may know. I would like you to rewrite that article and give both Wonder Woman and Flash the credit for the saving the day. Not Superboy, a figment of your imagination; after all the credit should be given where its due, don't you think so, Miss. Lane?"

"I don't understand, Mr. Wayne. How do you even know that it was Flash? You weren't there when it happened. I agree, I didn't see the boy's face. But neither did you."

"Have you forgotten Diana, Princess of Themyscira? We are _close_ , you see," Bruce said, putting back that charming smile on his face. "I talked to her personally when I read your news. She saw no boy or maybe she did. The Flash did look young when I saw him once, when he wasn't running, I must add."

"Bruce, I know there's been a mistake. We'll do damage control. Our sincere apologies to the Princess and also the Flash, whoever he might be," Perry spoke quickly. "Rest assured we will no longer publish anything about Superboy."

Lois frowned at her boss, who narrowed his eyes at her in warning. Bruce stood up with a satisfied smile. "Thank you, Perry. It was nice seeing you again. You too, Miss. Lane. I very much enjoyed your article on all the arsenals I've been providing the Justice League with. Which, of course, isn't true. You must have gotten the statement from my PR, as well as the League's statement from Green Lantern by now. Next time you write these articles, try to be a bit careful about what you are reporting; maybe stick to reality as much as you can. Nevertheless, they are fun to read. But why would a person like me give arsenals to a group of Superheroes? _Think_." With that Bruce turned around and walked out of Perry's office.

He slowed down as he reached Clark's desk. They had to come up with some plan to capture that evil sorceress or find another alternative soon.

* * *

 **Themyscira - Present**

Diana had taken up pacing around the beach to clear her mind off Clark and all that was happening to them. She was here because she wasn't ready to face Clark after storming off when he really needed her. And mostly because she couldn't face her own mother. Queen Hippolyta had not been taken by surprise when Diana told her about Clark. All she said was, "I know how reckless Kal-El is when it comes to you. Maybe you should have done a better job protecting yourself, so your lover would not be suffering now, and you are not with him during such hard times."

Diana had huffed and walked away. As much as Donna tried to cheer her up, Diana wanted to be alone. Far away from everyone, especially her family at the moment.

Just as she found her way back to the forest where the very private waterfall was located, she sat down thinking about her Kal. As much as she tried not to, he kept pulling her back to him.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** jdcocoagirl, Anianka35, shugokage, chapiadita, Aryan229 and both the guests, thank you for reading and leaving a review.

 **jdcocoagirl** \- Neither did I. All will be explained soon.

 **Anianka35** \- Yes, Clark needs Diana now more than ever. And Bruce knows how to deal with damsels. =]

 **shugokage** \- Thank you!

 **chapiadita** \- Were you the reviewer from the first chapter who wrote Diana doesn't seem like the person who would kiss a reporter she dislikes? You'll get all your answers in this chapter. =]

 **Guest #1** \- Currently the world doesn't know Superman and Wonder Woman are together. =] So even if 'Superboy' makes out with her, Lois Lane would blow it out of proportion. Like always!

 **Guest #2** \- Thank you! This story mostly deals with the whole 'Turning Back Time' as the title says so Clark will be young for a while. And yes, physically he might be a teen, mentally he's older; so you'll know how he's gonna deal with his situation soon. Yes, Guest #1 said the same thing. =] It's quite controversial, and I don't want to give any spoilers. But Superboy and Wonder Woman can't happen because there's a _different Superboy_ , who's getting his own story as the sequel to this one. I hope you understand.

 **Aryan229** \- Wally is cool, isn't he?

 **Heads up! This chapter takes you back to the past. Flashbacks happening here. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Control Room, The Watchtower - Four Years Ago**

It had been almost a week since that dreadful interview with Clark Kent. Diana sat looking at the monitors but was not really observing anything. She had kissed him, the man who disliked her, who had made it clear from the first day that he held nothing but contempt for her. And she kept berating herself for not feeling guilty for kissing him. Knowing she needed to know more about the man, Diana decided to ask Bruce about Kent.

Once Hal had come to take over the duty, she left him alone in the Control Room and headed towards the Observation Deck. Bruce would hang around there once his work was over here, before heading to Gotham. She knew if she could just fly, she could have a word before he left.

Diana flew into the deck and saw Bruce standing, looking solemn and surprisingly wearing civilian clothes.

"Bruce?" She called, trying to get his attention. He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he hadn't seen her coming in.

"Diana, hi. What brings you here?" He asked, turning around in surprise.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Bruce raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Sure. Is there something wrong?"

"No, no," Diana hurried to explain. "It's just that . . . you seemed to be the right person to ask this." When she noticed Bruce's muddled expression, she decided to ask, "What do you know about Clark Kent?"

"Kent?" Bruce couldn't hide his surprise even if he wanted to. _Where was she going with this?_ "He's my employee, Diana. I own Daily Planet. All I have is a file on him in the employee records at work, that's all."

"You were talking to him at the embassy, you seemed friendly."

Bruce smirked. "A friendly boss means more productivity from the workers. A small smile, I get them to do whatever I want. In this case, get real news that sells."

"You are evading my question," Diana pointed out.

Bruce let out a sigh and asked, "Why do you even care? From what I gathered, you didn't really like him. It's surprising to see that you need information on Clark out of all the people in the world."

Knowing this wasn't going anywhere; Diana thanked him and turned around to leave.

"Diana, wait." Bruce moved towards her and stopped her from walking away. "The charity dinner at D.C. this weekend, I was wondering if you had a date. If you don't then we could . . ."

Turning towards him with a smile, she said, "Pick me up at 5PM, I'm pretty sure if you are flying us in your private jet, we could be there in no time."

With a smile, he waved at her and walked away. "See you later, Diana."

Dejected, Diana made her way back to the control room. When Hal's eyes fell on her, he couldn't help but ask, "Diana, are you okay? You seem a bit . . . lost?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Hal. Just wanted some help from a friend who couldn't offer it."

"What help? Tell me, I would love to help," Hal quickly said with a charming smile.

"I don't know . . ." Diana hesitated. "It's about a man. I needed some information about him."

"Potential lover? Crazy ex? Stalker with issues?" Hal was literally jumping off his chair.

"No, please sit down. Can you help?"

"Absolutely! Just give me a name, I'll have his life history in front of you in few days!"

Smiling, Diana replied, "Clark Kent."

"Umm . . . actually, I might need more than that. Know anything else about him?"

"Yes, he's a reporter at Daily Planet. That's all I know."

"That's cool." Hal smirked. "I'm gonna hunt him down for you!"

The overenthusiasm Hal was showing made Diana a bit nervous. "You know, Hal, maybe you shouldn't. All I wanted is to know a bit more about this man. Not you to go harm him!"

"Oh, no. You misunderstood. I was trying to say that I'd find everything about this guy. You don't have worry."

"Thank you, Hal!" Diana smiled. But retreated when she saw Hal walking towards her. When she shook her head, he moaned and asked, "What, no hug?"

"No, sorry." With that she rushed out of the control room and towards the teleporter to head back to the embassy, after all she had work to do.

* * *

 **Themyscira Embassy, New York - Two Days Later**

Diana had just got off a call when she heard a knock on the door, her PA, Emma Sumner walked in and said, "Princess, there's a man waiting outside to meet you. He says his name is Hal Jordan, and he's your friend."

"Oh, Hal! Please, let him in."

"I'll do that, Princess."

Once Emma had left the room, Diana got up and walked over to the couch; when the door opened again, she saw Emma walking in with Hal.

"Good morning, Hal. Please, have a seat," she said, politely.

"Thank you, Princess." Hal smiled, charmingly. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Emma looked at Diana in surprise to see her reaction. Diana just smiled and asked Hal to take a seat. Turning towards Emma, she said, "Thank you, Emma. Please hold the calls till I'm done with this meeting."

"Certainly, Princess."

Once Emma had left the room, Hal spoke, "Wow! This place is really nice! And here you go, I found out as much as I could." He handed over an envelope.

"I'll read this tonight. Thank you, Hal. But what can _you_ tell me about him?"

"Well, the name's Clark Joseph Kent. A farm boy from Kansas. His parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent live in Smallville. He graduated out of Smallville High. Majored in Journalism from Metropolis University. He's been working for the Daily Planet for two years. He's a good reporter. Did you know Bruce owns the Daily Planet? That technically makes this Kent guy his employee, and Bruce does have the power to stop Kent from writing all those stupid articles about you."

"I know. But Bruce believes in freedom of speech, so do I. It's not always bad things he writes about me," Diana said. "He's a good writer." When she noticed Hal's raised eyebrow, she continued. "Is there anything else? Is Mr. Kent married or courting someone?"

"Oh, I wasn't really able to find much about his love life. I think he's dating Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, they work together."

Diana's face fell. She knew Lois Lane; at least she had seen her during the events. But if Kent was seeing someone, why didn't he stop her?

Diana's dejected look was hard to miss. Hal cleared his throat to get her attention. "Diana, is everything alright? Please tell me you don't actually love this guy!"

"Love? Oh no! He's just someone who I wanted to know about. After all, he writes so much about me. It frightens me that he knows me so well, and I know so little about him."

Hal sighed in relief. "Thank goodness there isn't another guy with whom I'm supposed to compete for your attention. I mean there's Superman. And let's not forget Batman. You dated this guy! And you guys still go to these events together."

Diana smiled. "Two things. First, there's a dinner we're hosting at the embassy for my mother. She will be here for a few days. I would like to invite you—"

"As your date?" Hal cut her off.

Diana just nodded and continued, "Yes. If that's what you want to call it. The second thing, you mentioned Superman."

"Oh, haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? We are all surprised by your behavior towards him. With us, you are this . . . awfully polite, kind, gorgeous princess. But every time we have seen you with him, it's like you turn into a spoilt brat. No offense! It's just weird to see the way you behave."

"I'm not a spoilt brat!" Diana defended herself. "And for the record, Superman doesn't really talk to me. Except for Justice League business."

"Yeah, I know. But did you ever wonder why? Remember that birthday party we threw for Arthur, and Batman got mad at us for decorating the commissary? Well, you kinda accidentally on purpose forgot to invite Superman after you decided to be in charge of the invites. Do you know how he felt when he had come over when the party had come to an end? He might be an alien, Diana. But he's a friend and a member of our League. At least you should know better than treating him like an outsider. I know this isn't my place to say but you really should be friendlier with him. He's done nothing wrong to make you treat him like that."

"I understand where you're coming from, Hal. I will talk to Superman and try to sort out our differences."

"Did I ever tell you what an amazing woman you are? No? Well, you are. Thanks for the invite to the dinner, I really gotta run now. I'll see you at the Watchtower later."

"Thank you once again. Goodbye, Hal." Diana walked him out. Once Hal had left the building, she walked back to her office to check the documents on Clark Kent. At least she knew a little more about this man now.

* * *

 **Washington, D.C. - That Evening**

Diana had just walked in with Bruce when all the cameras started clicking away, the flashes almost blinding. Bruce smiled and said, "I just hope we don't run into Lois Lane. Her article about our apparent break-up was sensational. I didn't like it very much."

Diana giggled, something she rarely did. "Oh, Bruce, if I had never found out the truth about the Caped Crusader, I don't think I would have wanted to stop seeing you."

"You don't mean that, do you?"

Diana looked him in the eye and shrugged. "Maybe. Actually, no."

Bruce couldn't help but laugh. "You are one intriguing woman, Diana. If only I had one life to live and not go around saving the world. That reminds me, how are things with Superman? Are you finally talking to him?"

Diana couldn't help but notice the way Bruce had turned away when he asked her that. Then she noticed the not-so-discreet nod he sent towards one Clark Kent. She felt her heart beating rapidly and that's when Clark's eyes fell on her. The moment their eyes met, she could swear that whatever she was feeling, Mr. Kent might be feeling the same. But in a minute everything snapped away. Bruce's hand slipped over the small of her back. And Lois Lane had just touched Clark's arm, whispering something in his ear.

"We should go mingle," Diana said to Bruce quickly, who simply nodded and walked her towards the great hall. She had managed to avoid Clark's gazes after that. Bruce Wayne was now her personal totem to keep Clark Kent away.

Later that night, when the party was over, Bruce had dropped her off at the hotel she was staying at. Diana decided to get some fresh air, alone, so she changed into her Wonder Woman suit and took off. Before she knew it she was descending over Lincoln Memorial. Diana sat there and looked at the sight in front of her. The night was calm, but her thoughts chaotic making her anxious. She didn't miss the gush of wind and the sight of the familiar red cape from her peripheral view.

Diana looked up to see Superman floating nearby. When he looked down at her, she spoke, "It's a beautiful view, isn't it?"

"It is, I forget to enjoy it sometimes." A small smile played on his lips as he lowered himself next to her.

"What brings you here, Superman?"

"I was just flying over the city when I saw you. And you can call me Kal-El, Princess."

"Kal," she tested with a smile. "And please, it's Diana . . . So, I'm assuming you live here. Does anyone know who you really are?"

"There are some people who know me, who know my secret. It is to protect the people I'm close to."

Diana nodded in understanding and turned to look ahead. "We're not like Zeus, but we're not like _them_ either."

"We are not like anyone," Superman avowed.

Turning towards him, she asked, "Do you ever feel alone?"

"Diana," he said, with so much sincerity in his voice. She had never heard anyone say her name like that. "Of course I do. But I've learnt a way to deal with it. I can show you."

Diana could feel the heat radiating from his body as he moved closer, so close that her eyes fell on his lips as he leaned in, closing her eyes, she let him capture her lips with his. A gentle kiss, filled with so much passion; slowly he deepened it, and Diana felt the familiar touch give her that astounding sensation again.

 _Familiar?_ She thought, as she slowly pulled away. Superman looked at her in surprise as she gasped. _No, it couldn't be. This couldn't be him,_ her thoughts baffling her.

Suddenly, she got up. Superman looked at her keenly as she said, "I have to go." He got up as well and said, with much astonishment in his voice, "Diana, wait."

But she didn't listen to his plea; she flew away, leaving a very surprised Superman alone wondering what he had done wrong.

Diana didn't go back to the hotel where she was staying at, instead she flew straight to the Themysciran Embassy. She hurried towards the portal that took her to Themyscira. Why had he lied to her? How did she not recognize this man?

Diana didn't know how he had managed to fool her into thinking Kal-El and Clark Kent were two different people but the familiar touch of his lips were something she couldn't forget. All those articles he had written as Clark Kent, those were Kal-El's thoughts? Is that what he thought about her? With all these thoughts encumbering her, she flew towards her mother's chamber to confide in her and seek solace.

She had started having feelings for two different men at once and in the end it turned out to be the same man. At least she was not guilty of loving two men at once now.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who took some time off to read this story and review it. Thanks sram15, jdcocoagirl, Aryan229, Anianka35, Power couple, chapiadita, claireheart, James Birdsong, John dude and Guest.

 **Aryan229** \- Hal was merely researching for Diana. The facts about Clark's parents and education were accurate, but Hal didn't have any idea what was going on in Clark's personal front, so he assumed Clark was with Lois, when he really isn't.

 **Anianka35** \- Thank you for your kind review! I'm glad you like what you're reading. The answer to your question: yes, Diana thought Clark and Superman were two different people and only Bruce and J'onn (who read his mind) were aware of Superman's true identity. And Diana always liked Superman but with Clark, her relationship was more of a love–hate one. So finding out Superman was Clark all along was a bit shocking for her.

 **Power couple** \- Diana was not dating Batman, she was with Bruce Wayne, who hid the truth about being Batman (much like Clark). And no, Diana didn't date everyone from the League.

 **chapiadita** \- I see where you are coming from; seeing as this story was merely written for a contest first and later developed, I didn't really have much to explain thinking it was already enough. Thanks for leaving a review!

 **Guest** \- Diana had just come to the Man's World. She never had feelings for Trevor (though he did like her). Bruce Wayne took an interest, and they went out for a while. But since the battle with Darkseid, Diana was attracted to Superman, so a girl without any experience didn't know how to handle her feelings for this stranger and kept her distance.

 **John dude** \- More to come, John. A nice ending and a sequel to follow. _(I'm really hoping you aren't the John I know)_.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Themysciran Embassy - Present**

Diana had returned from Paradise Island after many reassurances from her mother that she would be able to help Clark. She had tried to reach Hermes but failed. Hippolyta had told her that she would talk to Hermes and find a cure.

She made her way towards her office followed by her sister. Donna had wanted to see Clark once. As much as Diana was against it knowing that Clark wouldn't remember Donna, her sister could be persistent.

"We need to head home first. I don't want to be seen flying to Smallville looking like Wonder Woman," Diana said as she stepped out of the embassy.

"Is Clark still in Smallville?" Donna asked quickly before her sister took to the sky.

"I think so," Diana said quietly and flew towards her apartment. When she landed on the balcony, she was taken by surprise. Clark was in the kitchen, cooking something.

"Kal?" She called as she stepped in.

"Diana, you're back?"

"Oh my God! That's him!" Donna exclaimed once she entered the apartment. "He looks younger than me!"

Clark looked at Diana in confusion before turning to face a girl who looked very much like Wonder Woman. They had to be related!

"Kal, let me introduce you to my sister again. This is Donna," Diana quickly spoke as she moved towards him.

"Hi, future brother-in-law, you look amazing even though you're _so_ young." Donna grinned. "Hey, I know why Lois Lane named you _'Superboy'_ , you look like the younger version of Superman!"

"Umm . . . thanks," Clark said. His eyes drifted towards Diana, who had a small smile on her face.

"Can I talk to you for a minute alone?" she asked, gesturing towards the bedroom. Nodding, Clark excused himself and followed her.

"I'm so glad you're back," he said as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"Kal, I'm sorry for leaving without a word. I panicked when Lois Lane, out of all the people in the city, saw you. You used to call her a Bloodhound because there wasn't anything that escaped her. I was scared that someone would take advantage of this situation. I know what _I_ did was wrong, leaving you when you needed me the most."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I was stupid to just take off by myself thinking I could help. It just skipped my mind that there would be consequences. And Diana, I might not be the Kal you knew, the one you loved, but if you stay by my side and help me, I think I can be that guy," Clark promised.

Diana smiled and shook her head. "Just be yourself, dear Kal."

When she noticed him moving closer, she opened her arms wide and pulled him into a hug. Clark snuggled closer wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. Diana ran her hand over his soft, curly hair and smiled. Soon she would have a way to cure him, till then she would just accept their fate and be with him.

When she pulled away, she touched his cheek, resting her forehead against his. "Kal, I think it would be better if we stay somewhere else for the time being. As Diana Prince, I'm out of town and if they see me here, they would all question me about your abduction."

"The Fortress?"

"No, my London apartment."

"Are you really okay with me staying with you? You know I can just move back to Smallville."

Diana nodded. "I know, but I want to stay close to you."

A small smile played on Clark's lips as he said, "I can't thank you enough for what you are doing." With that he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and moved away.

"Wait, Kal, do you want to spar after Donna leaves? We can head to the Watchtower. It's been so long!"

"Spar? Sure, why not?" Clark shrugged. He was about to suggest something else, something that would help him get to know her better, but it looked like Diana had different plans.

* * *

 **The Watchtower - Present**

Once Donna left, Diana and Clark were teleported to the Watchtower. He followed her quietly as she made her way towards their room. Turning to face him, Diana spoke, "Kal, why don't you change into something more comfortable? Hand-to-hand combat, no weapons or your laser vision. I'm going to change, I'll meet you at the gym in few minutes."

"Sure, see you in few," Clark replied as he flew towards the closet. There were few track pants and a sleeveless t-shirt that he picked to wear. The t-shirt was a bit loose, but he didn't mind. Heading towards the gym, he saw Diana stretching. She wore a short tank top and gym pants.

"Ready, Kal?" She asked, taking her position.

He nodded and saw her charge towards him. Diana threw a punch as he ducked, grabbing her leg, pulling her down with him. She kicked, not realizing how hard she hit his nose as she jumped back on her legs.

Groaning, Clark stood up. He was now floating, so was she. They charged towards each other, expertly evading punches and kicks. He blocked almost every single shot except the one on his chest that send him back flying.

Clark was on the floor, panting as he raised his hand, asking her to stop for a minute. "Geez! How can you be so strong?!"

"You're strong as well, Kal. Just out of practice!"

"I think I need to get close to the yellow sun. Can we take a break?"

Diana sat down next to him; as he lay on the floor, watching her keenly. Slowly running her hand through his hair, she said, "Mother is going to talk to Hermes about you. I'm sure he will have an idea what we can do."

"I heard Ma say something about your siblings . . ." Clark started, but when he saw her sigh loudly, he said, "Want to talk about this? We can head over to our room."

"Yes, but I need a shower first." She stood up and held out her hand for him. Clark smiled and grabbed her hand.

Together, they made their way towards the room they shared at the Watchtower. Diana went to shower first as he waited. Once she stepped out, dressed in a short, blue summer dress, Clark decided to take a shower as well.

Diana patiently waited for him but something told her that this wasn't the right place to talk about her family. When Clark stepped out, she suggested heading to the Fortress. Clark nodded as he grabbed a hoodie from the closet.

"Kara visited me when you weren't home. She was really unhappy about the Superboy article and asked me to be careful. For the first time, it did feel as if I was younger than her." He smiled.

"Because you really are younger than her, just a little bit more experienced." Diana smiled back.

* * *

 **The Fortress - Present**

It wasn't hard for Diana to confide in Clark, she had already told him this before. Once they reached the Fortress, she asked him to take a seat and then told him everything about her parentage, her half-siblings and what she really was.

"So, you are not made of clay?" Clark asked, surprised.

"No, I'm not. Mother made that up to protect me."

"Zeus is your father? Whoa! That's something I don't hear everyday. So what does that make you, a demigod?"

"Yes. And it also explains why I look like him so much," Diana said with a grim expression.

"You've seen him? Does he know?"

Diana didn't reply immediately, the first time she told him the truth, all he did was embrace her and assured her that nothing had changed, she was just the beautiful, smart and kind woman he knew and loved. It was strange how he was asking her questions now. She wondered if she had done the right thing by telling him now.

As if reading her thoughts, Clark spoke, "I know what you're thinking. I may look seventeen, but you are forgetting that I'm mentally twenty-three. I remember you. I liked you even when we were not talking and arguing all the time. I tried to dislike you for the way you treated me – like an alien, when you first joined the league. I know I made a big mistake by writing those articles about you. When I hid the truth about Clark Kent being Superman. I did all that to protect the _human_ me, whatever that is. I was born as Kal-El, but brought up as Clark Kent. I can never be two different people, you know that. And you accepted me that way. When we kissed on top of Lincoln Memorial, you recognized me, didn't you? And thought you couldn't trust me anymore. But Diana, I never lied, I just kept it a secret, which was wrong. Please trust me, whatever you tell me, about your father, your family, I'll never tell anyone else."

"You remember the kiss we shared in D.C.?" Diana asked in surprise.

"Is that all you got from what I said?" Clark asked with a big grin. "But seriously, trust me. And yes, I think I'm remembering things. It's all coming back to me in pieces."

Diana moved closer, her forehead almost touching his. He rested his temple against her and smiled. "It doesn't matter who your father is or what you are. For me you're perfect, Di."

Before Diana could reply, she felt his lips touch hers in a slow caress. Clark pressed his lips softly against hers and felt her deepen it as she threw her arms around his shoulders. Clark nibbled on her lower lip, encouraging her to respond, and she sighed happily letting out a loud moan. Caressing her soft, silky locks with his hands, he felt her moan against his lips once again. Diana slowly pulled away and said, "At least your kiss is the same as always."

Clark couldn't help but grin. "Maybe we should stop right here for now. Do you want to drink or eat something? I'm going to make myself some coffee."

"I'll have some strawberry ice cream," she said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen, followed by Clark.

"You like strawberry ice cream?"

"I can never say no to strawberry!" She grinned. Placing the ice cream tub on the counter, she took a spoon for herself but not before offering one to him.

Clark shook his head and started making some coffee. "So, everything is good between us?" He asked, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like I would do anything to be twenty-seven again."

Diana shrugged. "But you wouldn't harm anyone. Maybe you should just train some more, burn off the excess energy."

"There's another way to burn off all the excess energy." Clark winked. "Want to try that?"

"As much as I want to, right now we should just focus on getting you back to normal. Then you can have me anytime you want."

Clark simply nodded and wondered if he could find any answers at the Fortress. Excusing himself, he made his way towards the Simulator room and quickly activated a holographic simulation of his father, Jor-El.

Jol-El's hologram stood still in front of the Kryptonian in the room. "Kal-El," he greeted.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you Power couple, Aryan229, ArtimuosJackson, Anianka35, chapiadita and ElPrinceMH44 for reading and leaving a review!

 **Power couple** \- Sure, in a different story, maybe. Or the prequel, if I can.

 **Aryan229** \- Donna was just there for few minutes, sorry. And thanks!

 **ArtimuosJackson** \- I've plans for Hermes, but I don't really want him to be the one fixing Clark. Yes, I noticed the whole Greek thing in the comics. And then they made her a kid born from clay. :/ I like seeing the Greeks. They _are_ her family. DC should fix that.

 **Anianka35** \- Ah! This chapter does deal with our teen Clark being all hormonal. LOL! The answer to your question: yes, we can consider Clark to be a bit weak right now. And the whole League is trying its best to keep him away from danger (mostly any exposure of Kryptonite, not just green; I would also say red). And seeing as Clark is already dealing with magic and what not, I'll keep kryptonite away. =]

 **chapiadita** \- Not a problem! Thank you for the reviews. Yes, there's some romance in this chapter. Clark can't keep his hands off her. Haha!

 **ElPrinceMH44** \- Yes, remembering stuff would be good for him now. Thanks for the review!

Readers, you asked for romance. Here it is! Enjoy! On with the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Diana's Apartment, London - 2 Weeks Later (Present)**

It was not always that Diana preferred to walk back home. Unlike Metropolis, she didn't have to wear glasses to hide here. A simple overcoat did the job. She had been living here with Clark for the past two weeks. Their relationship wasn't much different than how it was when he was an adult, but this Clark was different. He was funny, caring, not as protective as his older self, but still had a heart of gold. It was as if she was getting to know him again, she was falling in love with him all over again. He had been keeping himself busy by training, sparing with the other members, getting stronger. He was also working on something at the Fortress, at least that's what he told her. But Diana knew the truth; she didn't need her lasso to see the truth in front of her. Clark was desperately trying to find a way to reverse the curse. He had spent days at the stimulation room, trying to get answers.

His memories were coming back rather tremendously. Sometimes it frightened her that he would remember everything, be her Kal but never get back to being what he was, physically. Then again, she would miss this Clark more.

There was still no sign of Circe. No answer to Clark's problem. Not a word from Hermes – if anyone could help, it would be him.

As she made her way towards her home, a cold breeze hit her and slowly it started pouring. She could just take to some alleyway and fly but where was the fun in that. She half-walked, half-ran back home to see someone walking down the street with an umbrella in hand.

Diana smiled as Clark ran towards her. "I knew you would get caught up in the rain. Here," he said as he placed the umbrella over her and pulled her closer.

Smiling, she snuggled into him. "You didn't have to come down. It's not like the rain would affect me. I won't catch a cold."

"Yeah, but I was trying to do something romantic. I'm sorry, I'm still learning," he said with a mock-pout.

She kissed it away and felt the umbrella fall from his hand. Clark's hands slid around her waist, and his lips crashed on hers again. The rain was now pouring down in torrents around and on them. He pulled away only to look around. It was a good fifteen minutes walk back home, but he had something else in mind.

Spotting a red telephone box nearby, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards it. Opening the door for her, Clark gently pushed her against the wall and closed the door behind him.

There was pure tenderness and love in his eyes, something that reminded her of her old Kal. It was not the first time they had kissed inside the telephone box, but he always told her that it wouldn't be the last. She threw her arms around his shoulder and pulled his head down, her lips crashing over his in a passionate kiss, something similar to the one they shared the first time at her office. Clark licked her lower lip, she opened her mouth, and his tongue slid in, massaging hers. Diana tugged at his hair as he deepened the kiss. When she broke away for air, which neither needed at the moment, she felt his lips slid down towards her neck. He nibbled on her neck and sucked for a good two minutes, pulling away he saw the hickey. Smiling proudly, he said, "I don't think anyone would notice us flying now. Let's head back to your apartment."

Diana smiled; Clark made her feel so young. Grabbing his hand quickly, she opened the door and before anyone could notice anything they were flying back to her apartment. When they landed on the balcony of her penthouse, Diana felt his arms around her waist again, pulling her closer. Her back touched his chest, as he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Diana. And nothing's going to change that."

"I know, Kal." Diana turned in his arms, placing her head against his shoulder; she stayed still for a while. Clark was the one who pulled away, grabbing her hand, he led her to the bedroom.

Diana cupped his face as they landed on the bed together; she peppered his face with kisses, ripping his t-shirt while she was at it. She trailed soft kisses down his neck and felt his lips kissing her forehead. Clark turned them suddenly, to her surprise, and now he was over her. He started kissing her neck and was about to get her out of her clothes when they heard something buzz.

Diana looked at her com-link that lay on the side table. Sighing, Clark moved away and lay on his side of the bed. Diana grabbed her com-link and answered. When she was done, she looked at him and said dejectedly, "It's an emergency, I've to go."

"I understand." He gave her a weak smile, which fell quickly. Clark lay still, watching her put on her Wonder Woman suit and fly out of the window. He wouldn't tell her this but these moments made him feel weak and useless. When she was flying off to save the world, all he could do was sit at home. Clark closed his eyes; a nap was the best thing to stop his frail thoughts. His memories were returning as dreams, mostly easy to recollect now. He thought about the time he kissed Diana as Superman and then she barely spoke to him. He just couldn't forget the day he explained his situation to her.

* * *

 **Daily Planet, Metropolis - Four Years Ago**

Clark sat at his desk, trying to pen down the article that Perry had asked for almost five hours ago, but he couldn't write a single word. _That kiss. Diana. The way she left him all alone after that passionate kiss they had shared._

"Smallville!" He heard Lois call loudly. She banged a couple of folders on his desk, getting his attention. " _What_ is wrong with you? I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes, and you've been staring away into oblivion!"

"What is it, Lois?" He sighed and got a punch on his arm for his effort. Glaring at her, he asked, "Seriously, do you have nothing better to do than hit me?"

Lois narrowed her eyes at him. "If only you could stop daydreaming! Clark, you're at work and there isn't one thing you have done all day! You have already had four cups of coffee, skipped lunch, stayed in all the day staring at your computer but haven't written a single word. If I didn't know better, I would say you're having girl trouble."

"Well, then you don't know me at all. I'm not having any problems, just a major writer's block."

"When's the deadline for this article you're working on?"

"Monday," he said and sighed as soon as he thought about the article he was supposed to write on Diana. It had been almost a week since they shared that kiss. She had gone back to avoiding him, so easy for her to do so.

"Why don't you take a break, Clark? Go grab something to eat," Lois suggested.

Clark pondered on that thought, it was already 5PM, and he just happened to know who was on monitor duty right now.

"You know what, maybe I should head home. I think I'm coming down with the flu," Clark said as he stood up and tried to act faint. Lois grabbed his arm and helped him pack his stuff.

"Yeah, you do that," she said. "Want me to call you a cab?"

"No, I'll manage," Clark replied. "Thanks, Lo. See you Monday."

"C.K., you're leaving?" came a surprised voice behind him. Clark turned around to see Jimmy walking towards them.

"He's sick," Lois explained. "Heading home."

"Oh no, you take care of yourself!" Jimmy patted Clark's shoulder.

"Thanks, guys, have a good weekend." Clark gave them a feeble wave and walked away to the elevator.

"Clark is usually so healthy, he never gets sick." He heard Jimmy's voice coming from the office.

"I'm telling you, it's a girl. He's been acting weird for a long time," Lois said firmly.

Clark just rolled his eyes and blocked off their voices. He flew back home, took a quick shower, grabbed a bite, changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a red hoodie, and then he made his way to the teleporter and contacted the Watchtower.

"Superman to Watchtower," he said in his com-link.

"Kal-El," came J'onn's reply.

"Hey, J'onn, beam me up, please."

To have finished all the these things in just ten minutes, Clark knew he had enough time to talk to Diana, but the problem was: would she be willing to talk?

At the Watchtower, as soon as he got there, Clark made his way towards the control room. J'onn was seated on a chair, observing a monitor.

"Good evening, Kal-El," he greeted him, turning around.

"Evening, J'onn. I thought it was Diana's turn at Monitor Duty."

"It was. I think she is at the Observation Deck, the same place where Batman likes to spend some time alone."

Clark nodded in understanding. "You read her mind. And you're reading mine as well, aren't you?"

"I apologize, I cannot help it." The Martian gave him a weak smile.

"It's okay. So, is she still mad at me?" Clark asked, quickly.

"She was never infuriated, Kal-El. But she would appreciate it if you could talk to her and clear the misunderstandings between you."

Clark nodded once again and said, "Thanks, J'onn. I'll head over to the Deck now."

He flew straight to the deck and spotted her almost immediately; wondering if it would be all right to greet her, he made his way towards her.

Diana stood looking at Earth from the large glass panel. She sensed his presence and spoke, "What brings you here, Superman? Or should I say, Clark Kent?" Her arms were crossed across her chest, as she turned to face him. She noticed the civilian clothes he wore, he looked younger without his glasses.

"It didn't take you long to figure it out, huh?" Clark asked as he moved towards her.

"I should have used my lasso on you, but then again, it wasn't necessary. How could you not tell me?"

"Tell you what? That I'm not just an alien but also a farm boy from Kansas?" Clark raised his eyebrow in surprise. "And would you have listened to me if I had told you? You've been practically avoiding me since day one. What did I do in the first place? All I wanted was your friendship. And all you gave me was a cold shoulder."

"You could have just told me to avoid all this, Kal."

"But why? It's not like others know that I've a secret identity, which is the one I _grew up_ with. Like how you grew up being Princess Diana. No one at the league knows, well, except Bruce and J'onn. J'onn read my mind, and I didn't even know how to block him back then. As for Bruce, odd circumstances made him find out who I really was, the same way I found out his truth. As comrades, we decided to keep it a secret from everyone."

"What happened a few days ago, it just happened," she said, looking away.

"I know. It was a kiss, not a commitment." She was still not looking at him, but what he said next made her turn to face him. "But it was nice, Diana."

She let out a deep sigh before looking at him right in the eyes. "It was."

Clark had now moved even closer. "Look, let's try this again. You know my secret. There's nothing to hide anymore. Yes, I wrote some articles about you, which I shouldn't have but back then, I didn't know you. But I do now. You're the most generous, compassionate and exquisite woman I've ever met, Diana. All I want is to be your friend. I'm not asking for anything more."

Diana's eyes widened. She liked this man. Despite their earlier difference, she was never able to resist her attraction towards both Clark Kent and Superman. He was now telling her what he felt. Friendship. With Kal-El, Clark Kent and Superman – the man who was being so earnest. Her heart skipped a beat wondering if that was all he wanted them to be.

"I know where you're coming from. I would like to be your friend as well," she said sincerely.

Clark smiled. "Thank you, Diana."

"Well, I was just going to head towards the commissary to get something to eat before you arrived. Would you like to join me?" She asked, her tone hopeful.

"I would love to. Hey, I make a mean grilled chicken sandwich; I bet you'll love it if you try one. Do you want to?"

Diana grinned. "Just what I want right now. Thank you, Kal."

"No, thank _you_ , Diana."

With a huge grin on his face he led the way to the commissary. Diana was telling him about trying new kinds of food back on Earth. He smiled when she told him about her favorite ice cream flavor. He then promised to bring her some homemade strawberry ice cream from Smallville.

They spent the rest of the evening talking freely, a first for them. Clark wondered why things were so complicated before. But Diana knew that the kiss they shared on top of the Lincoln Memorial was what brought them here together, as friends, if not more.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you Aryan229, ArtimuosJackson, Anianka35, jd, chapiadita and guests for reading and leaving a review!

 **Aryan229** and **ArtimuosJackson** \- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

 **Anianka35** \- Thanks for all the great reviews! Some red telephone booth romance is always good. =] The story is already over, so I don't think I can add stuff. But there are many one shots (lots of romance) waiting to be posted. So more to come.

 **chapiadita** \- Thank you! More to come in the one shots.

 **Guest 1** \- Yes, Clark was different when he was young. Growing up, joining the league, falling in love changed him a lot. So when he loses his memories, he goes back to who he used to be. I totally agree that the older Clark was better at everything! ;)

 **jd** , **Guest 2** and **Guest 3** \- Thank you! More here.

On with the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Metropolis - Present**

It had been a month since Clark had been hit by the curse. Still trying to get used to the situation he was in, Clark had moved back to his own apartment in Metropolis. As much as he wanted to live with Diana, somewhere he knew she felt guilty because of what had happened to him and blamed herself every time she saw him. And on top of that, he couldn't watch her save the day and sit at home waiting for her, doing nothing. When he had told her that he wanted to return to Metropolis, she hadn't stopped him. Diana had simply said that she would like to stay back in London for a while.

Now, almost a week since he had moved back, the only time he ever saw her was at the Watchtower. Their meetings were brief, and Clark had a strange feeling that they might be falling apart. He couldn't talk to anyone about it, except for Bruce; Clark knew that Bruce would listen.

As he made his way back home after buying some groceries, Clark walked down the street, wearing a dark blue hoodie that slid down midway his face, leaving it half-shrouded when he kept his head bent. He wasn't wearing his glasses; there was no need for that now. But this was Metropolis, he couldn't risk getting recognized by anyone. Just as he made his way towards his apartment, Clark sensed a car trailing him. He turned around sharply to see a Lamborghini Murciélago pull over. Lowering the window, a head popped out; Bruce smirked as he asked, "Need a lift?"

"I'm just five minutes away from my apartment," Clark replied.

"I know that. But that's not where we are going. Get in."

Clark rolled his eyes and made his way towards other side of the car. Bruce had started treating him like a kid since he had turned into a teen. The ten-year age difference between them had suddenly become twenty, so Clark could understand why, but he wasn't really happy about it; even though he physically looked like a teen, he definitely didn't think like one.

"Why is Diana spending more time at the Embassy these days?" Bruce asked suddenly as he started driving the car.

"The Embassy? No, she's in London."

Bruce turned towards Clark and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he knew better. "Clark, if you think I don't know what's going on between you and Diana, think again. She has barely spent a night at her London apartment."

"Sure, still doesn't explain why she's at the Embassy."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "You, Clark Kent, underestimate me a lot. I've access to the CCTV footage of the portal to Themyscira at the Embassy. Diana has been going there every single day. You didn't know, did you?"

Clark shook his head. He seemed to be unaware of a lot of things these days. "Things have changed between us. She just keeps pushing me away."

"Well, you are not exactly an adult. Let's just say it's a weird older person complex. I had the same when I dated Diana when she was nineteen. I was thirty-one, it felt weird. She must be felling the same. And it's much worse for her because she witnessed what happened to you, she was helpless and feels responsible. Knowing Diana, until she fixes this, she will keep some distance."

"What if there's no fixing this, Bruce? What happens then? Will she end our relationship?" The panic in Clark's voice was something Bruce couldn't miss. He stayed quiet for few minutes before replying, "Clark, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

With this, he slowed down, and Clark noticed that they were at Gotham, approaching one of the teleportation pads in the city.

"Why are we here?" Clark asked, confused.

"What, Gotham? Alfred will take my car back home. We're going to the Watchtower. Here's what I want you to do. I'll drop you off few blocks away. And, I'll park my car somewhere close. How fast can you get me into the building without being seen?"

"Fifty-seven seconds or less, that's if I fly from where you drop me off. Stop right here." Clark got out of the car discreetly and moved towards an alley. He could hear Bruce driving away, then parking the car and stepping out; he heard the swish of his coat and flew as fast as he could, spotting Bruce, he grabbed him and took him to the building.

Bruce was hit by whiplash. He shook his head and pinched his nose. "Damn, you're fast, Kent!"

Grinning, Clark quickly contacted J'onn and had them teleported to the Watchtower.

* * *

 **Gallery, The Watchtower - Present**

Clark levitated himself slightly off from the floor and moved towards the Gallery, only to earn a glare from Bruce.

"Can't you just walk for once?" Bruce frowned.

Grinning, Clark said, "Why walk when you can fly?"

"Maybe start with learning some manners, kid!"

"Don't worry, old man, if I didn't have any manners, I would have flown as soon I got here, leaving you all alone. Anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Bruce stepped into the gallery and looked around, noticing that they were alone, he gestured Clark to take a seat and followed suit. Bruce sighed loudly before speaking, "Well, Circe is no where to be seen. There's no other way to reverse your condition, unless we send Wally back in time and change the whole timeline."

"That will mess up a lot of things, Bruce. We cannot risk altering the time just to stop me from becoming this!" Clark motioned towards himself, miserably.

"What else can we do? Diana hasn't found a way yet. She said she would talk to Hermes. Did she?"

"I don't know." Clark turned away, unable to face Bruce right now.

"Clark, the only choice we have is to announce that Superman and Martian couldn't rescue Clark Kent. That he is dead. And you have to stay like this. I'm sure you'll grow again and in a few years, you'll have your normal life back."

"Bruce, killing Clark Kent also means the end of Superman. And that's not what I'm worried about. I can still don the suit and save the world. You have to realize that my relationship with Diana is at stake here. She feels guilty, and she is pushing me away. If I stay back like a teenager, I can never have a normal relationship with her."

Bruce nodded in understanding. "You should probably talk to her then. See what she says."

Clark sighed and stiffened when he heard something move right outside the door. "Who's there?" He called, loudly.

J'onn came into view as he flew into the gallery. "Kal-El, Bruce, I apologize for overhearing your conversation. But I know a way to help Kal-El."

"What is it, J'onn?" Clark asked, quickly.

J'onn took a seat in front of them and spoke, "There's a planet Droduvis in the Delta Ichnaea galaxy. It's famous for witchcraft and wizardry. They have cures to almost all kinds of spells."

"There!" Clark broke into a smile. "I can go there and find a cure!"

"Hold on, Clark," Bruce said, grimly, expertly reading the Martian's facial expression. "Looks like there's more to this. What is it, J'onn?"

"There is a price you have to pay, Kal-El. When I lived on my planet, I witnessed a comrade being captured under a spell. Yes, we had sorcery there as well. He had the power of telekinesis and could read minds. To break the spell, he travelled to Droduvis. The spell was extracting his life force. When he returned, he was healthy, but he had given up all his powers to break the spell. He couldn't survive without his powers."

Bruce sighed loudly before saying, "There's no way you're going to that planet, Clark. But seeing as these planets exist with sorcery on most of them, we should probably look for more. What if we can find something that doesn't make you pay such a huge price?"

Before Clark could reply, J'onn said, "There's a planet in Acallaris Star System. I heard it has the greatest Warlocks in the whole of universe. If I could just find it, I will accompany you, Kal-El. That planet has the wisest Warlocks, surely they wouldn't want your powers."

"I've been to that galaxy," Clark said. "To the planet Cladus, with Diana. Zacheon or Zesceathea, the two largest planets there . . . I'm sure one of them is the home of the Warlocks. During the peace treaty, the commander of Cladus told me about both the planets. I'm not sure which one it is exactly though."

"Then I will try to find out more about both Zacheon and Zesceathea, Kal-El. Patience, my friend, we will find a way." Saying that, J'onn excused himself and left the gallery.

When J'onn had left the room. "At least we have some hope now," Bruce said as he stood up. "Now, we should let Diana know and see what she has to say."

"Let me do that," Clark said, quickly. "I'll talk to her myself."

"Sure. I'm heading over to the control room to have a word with J'onn. Do you want to come along?"

Clark nodded and followed Bruce out of the gallery.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

Anianka35, ArtimuosJackson, chapiadita, jdcocoagirl, Aryan229 and Guest, thanks for the reviews, guys!

 **Anianka35** \- Yes, Diana is an immortal, a demigoddess in this story. Will change soon. Clark isn't exactly an immortal, neither is Kara (Supergirl), but I'll explain it in another story what's really going on. But yes, Diana is an immortal.

 **ArtimuosJackson** \- DC cancelled Superman/Wonder Woman. :/ What more can I say? Instead of giving them a happy ending, they killed our Supes. You are right about not needing a human to ground someone. Superman doesn't need Miss Reporter, she's a pain.

 **chapiadita** \- Diana is the kind of person who doesn't need saving, so when Clark gets hurt because of her, she does take the blame on herself. Better than the damsel who keeps falling off the building, right?

 **jdcocoagirl** \- Yes, things are getting a little bad. More in this chapter.

 **Aryan229** \- Clark has met Hippolyta already, but I'll try to write her in a new chapter soon.

 **Guest** \- Yeah, even Superman has bad days. =]

 _Enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Watchtower - Present**

Bruce and Clark made their way towards the control room. Bruce had agreed to help Clark find the planet of the Warlocks. He knew J'onn had already offered to go along with Clark, but if or when it happened, he would be the one to go with Clark. He wouldn't let his friend walk blindly onto some unknown planet, which could be dangerous despite what they had heard about it.

Just as they turned around the corner, Clark walked into someone.

"I'm sorry, I—" he looked up to see Diana standing there, her hands holding his shoulders to steady him. "Di?"

Bruce cleared his throat before saying, "I'll be at the control room. You guys talk in private."

"Bruce, wait." Diana grabbed his arm as he began to walk away. This made him raise his eyebrow in confusion. "There's something I need to tell you both."

Clark nodded and gestured towards the living quarters. Diana looked gloomy and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and fix everything that was troubling her. Once they reached the room they had shared, the one that Clark had vacated last week, Diana took a seat. Bruce sat down on the couch and asked Diana what had happened.

She looked up at Bruce and Clark nervously before saying, "I talked to Hermes. I was at Olympus. He could think of only two solutions."

"Let's hear them," Bruce said, as Clark stood nearby listening quietly.

"Hermes told me that Circe is weak because of the killing spell she casted. This means with each spell, she grows weaker and weaker unless she casts another killing spell on the same target and succeeds. Hermes gave me a summoning spell, to bring her to us."

"What else did he say?" Clark asked uneasily.

"Zeus. He said Zeus had the power to get you back to normal without any effort."

"Easier said than done." Bruce rolled his eyes. "If only you were in better terms with him, Diana, then you could have asked him to help Clark."

Clark looked at Bruce in surprise before turning towards Diana. "What does that mean?"

"When I found out Zeus was my father, I kept it a secret. He doesn't know, but he doubts. I met him in Olympus a few months ago, where he told me that Kal wasn't the right man for me. He said if I stay with Kal, one day I would give up being Wonder Woman, give up everything for him."

"I would never make you do that, Diana," Clark avowed.

"I know, Kal. Hermes has already spoken to Zeus about you. Zeus is willing to help, in return, he wants . . . wants me to end our relationship."

Clark closed his eyes as he took a seat next to Bruce. He sighed loudly before saying, "J'onn said there's a planet of Warlocks, and they would be able to help me. If that doesn't work, I'm willing to stay like this."

Bruce looked at Clark once before turning to see the surprise on Diana's face as he heard Clark say, "Our relationship has already changed, Diana. You've kept me at arm's length. You don't see me as the old Clark anymore, now you probably never will. What good will it do even if I change?"

When Bruce saw the uncertainty in Diana's eye, he spoke, "That's not the problem, Clark. What Zeus is asking for is too much. Let's talk about the other option. So, you have the spell to summon Circe, Diana?"

"I do."

"I've a plan. It will be difficult, but it will get Circe's attention. We will need you, Diana, to lure that Witch into our trap."

"I'll do anything to help, Bruce."

Clark looked at Diana once before looking down. Why was he losing hope so fast? He could do this. He could fix this. He knew everything would go back to normal if he managed to get rid of the curse.

Diana moved towards Clark just as Bruce walked out of the room, saying he was going to call a meeting. She placed her hands over his chest and pulled him closer. Clark threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly, not letting her go, thinking if he did, he would never get her back and that was something he couldn't live with.

* * *

 **Conference Room, The Watchtower - Present**

There were many meetings Batman had chaired, but this one – this one was about teamwork and a false sacrifice that Clark wasn't willing to make. Bruce looked around the table. Wally and J'onn sat on his right, waiting for him to speak. On his left, Clark sat with his face lowered, he had an idea what Bruce was planning to do, something he couldn't do even if he wanted to. Next to him sat Diana and Hal, the hint of impatience on both their faces made Bruce clear his throat, making them all look at him.

"We are here to talk about Clark's condition, a way to fix it. Right now, we have two options: one, there's a planet in Acallaris Star System. J'onn says the Warlocks who live there might have an idea on how to break the spell. Seeing as we don't really know if they would help us and how long it would take for them to cure Clark, we have no choice but to go with Plan B."

Diana stiffened when she heard that. What if Bruce was proposing for her to talk to Zeus? Sacrificing her love just to get Clark back to normal. Was she capable of such a huge sacrifice? What if Zeus did break the spell and as promised she had to leave Clark, would her Kal find someone else to love? Would he move on?

"Diana . . . Diana!" She heard someone call her name, snapping her out of her thoughts. Diana looked up to see Bruce frowning at her. "Could you please concentrate?"

Diana apologized and nodded for him to continue. When she felt a hand touch her knee, she turned to see Clark sitting still, almost frozen on spot; except the hand on her knee that gently caressed her, his absolute concentration was on Bruce. Diana placed her hand on his and stroked it with her thumb, silently letting him know that she was here for him.

Bruce had an idea what was going under the table, he would normally oppose such canoodling, but seeing as both Diana and Clark needed closure from each other, he ignored them and continued, "Plan B is simple, yet complicated for both Clark and Diana. We have information from Hermes that Circe is weak now. The killing spell she casted, if it had hit the target, and she had succeeded then the story would be different. Because she chose Clark to be her target, and he managed to survive, she has gotten weak. That's an advantage for us. My plan is to distract her and then capture her. Once she's locked up here, we can force her to reverse the spell."

"What if she can't?" Diana asked, hastily.

"Let's just hope she can," Bruce said. "Now here's what we have to do. Circe attacked Clark because of the nature of his relationship with Diana. The obvious target was Diana. Taking away the man she loved, that was Circe's motive. Now, all we need to do is trick her into believing that Clark doesn't want anything to do with Diana."

Clark frowned and shook his head. "Whatever you are thinking, Bruce, if it involves me betraying Diana, even if it's just an act, it's not gonna happen."

"Would you please listen?" Bruce snapped. "We are doing this for _you_. To save you! So, be quiet and listen to me!"

"Alright, you two," Hal spoke, quickly, seeing the tension rise between the two. "Now, Clark, we don't have any choice but to do this Bruce's way. Let's hear him out. Go on, Bruce."

Sighing, Bruce continued, "Clark, you need to summon Circe and then hand Diana over to her."

"NO! Absolutely not!" Clark yelled, this made Diana grab his hand and make him sit down again.

"Please, Kal, let's just hear what Bruce has to say," she begged.

Clark sat down and narrowed his eyes at Bruce, who simply said, "You will be _pretending_. When Circe sees that you have ended your relationship with Diana, you will no longer be her target. All you have to do is distract her. Meanwhile, Hal, Wally and I will capture her and bring her here. J'onn would help us put her in the cell."

"Bruce, you're asking too much of me. I'll die, but I cannot put Diana in such danger," Clark said, gravely.

"Then what do you propose?" Diana asked, making him turn towards her. "Do you want me to beg Zeus for mercy? Because I will, if I have to. But then what? You will go your way, and I'll go mine? We cannot trick Zeus. Once he turns you, and I can't keep my promise and still be with you, he will do everything in his power to destroy you."

"Wait, what?" Hal asked confused by what Diana was saying. "You can ask big Z for help but that means you have to break up with Clark for good? Why would he even want such a thing in return for breaking a spell?"

"Because he's a douche?" Wally cut in. He sat upright when he earned a glare from Bruce. "Chill, Bats. I was gonna say worse!"

"Why Zeus has wanted such a sacrifice in return is beyond any of us," Bruce said. Diana's secret was safe with him. She discreetly sent a nod of gratitude in his direction.

Once Bruce was done explaining the whole plan, he turned to face Diana and Clark. Clark looked miserable, and Bruce knew it was time for him and the others to leave him alone with Diana. Once they had all left the conference room, Diana asked Clark to follow her out.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks Anianka35, jdcocoagirl, ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE, Aryan229 and Guest for reading and leaving a review!

 **Anianka35** \- This story deals with the complications in their relationship. :( It will get better soon.

 **jdcocoagirl** \- Batman knowns the best! =]

 **ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE** \- Sure, take him away from the sun, lock him up in a prison made of Kryptonite... Umm... He's toast! But it's not that easy to kill Superman, you're right about that! And the reason why Diana didn't use her lasso on Circe will be explained soon, by Circe herself. Thanks for the review!

 **Aryan229** \- More Justice League here. And some good action!

 **Guest** \- Thank you! Here's more!

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Diana and Clark's room, The Watchtower - Present**

Clark silently followed Diana into the room, where she picked up a small bag from the side of the bed and handed it to him. "You forgot to take these along with you," she explained.

Clark nodded without a word; she was giving him the last pieces of articles he had left here. Wondering if she had changed her mind and was going to talk to Zeus, Clark spoke, "Look, Diana, a lot has changed in the past few weeks. Before I became _this_ , I knew where my life was heading. We had a beautiful relationship, and I also know you just can't see me the way you used to. You think I don't know? You didn't stop me once when I said I was moving back to Metropolis. You could have said _one_ word, and I would have stayed back for you. Di, I love you. Stop pushing me away!"

Diana shook her head. "You don't understand, Kal. I did this to you. It was entirely my fault. If only I had been careful, this wouldn't have happened to you. I don't want to lose you, Kal. But if Bruce's plan doesn't work, I'm going to my father, to fix this."

"You mean you want to sacrifice our relationship just to change me back?"

Diana looked up with a frown. " _I_ am the one making the sacrifice, Clark. For you! And if you can't even be grateful about it, it's better if we stay apart."

Clark's piercing eyes made her look away; she hadn't expected this to end like this. No, she never wanted this to end. When she felt Clark walk towards her, Diana looked up, and he took her by surprise by pushing her against the wall. His lips crashed over hers in a fervent kiss, he nibbled her lower lip, making her moan and open her mouth. His hand slipped towards her neck, pulling her closer and the other hand caressed her cheek. He pulled away only to pepper her cheek and neck with kisses. Clark's lips found his way back on hers. When he finally pulled away, leaving Diana breathless, he said, "If that's what you want, Diana. But remember this, I will always love you, only you."

With that he turned around and walked away without a single glance at her. Diana sunk on the floor. He had caught her off-guard. If only her father wasn't so cruel, she could have helped Clark. If only...

* * *

 **Teleporter Tube, The Watchtower - Present**

A few minutes later, once she regained her composure, Diana made her way towards the Teleportation room. She noticed Bruce standing there, leaning against a wall with Clark standing next to him, talking about something in hushed tones. When they spotted Diana walking into the room, Bruce moved towards her and held his hand out. "Your lasso, please."

"Why?" Diana asked, in shock.

"There's no way Circe would be fooled if you aren't bound. And the only thing you can't break away from is your lasso. Clark is going to betray you, at least in her mind he would, to make it all seem legit, your wrists need to be bound."

Hearing Bruce's words made Diana look at Clark, he had his head lowered, not willing to face her as Bruce told her what they had just discussed minutes earlier. Wally and Hal had already left, to assume their positions where Bruce wanted them to be. J'onn was at the control room, monitoring all the activities.

Diana looked at Clark's face, trying to find some kind of protest, when she didn't find any hint of remorse, she sighed loudly. Yes, they were over. _She_ had ended them.

She turned to face Bruce and nodded, dismally. She handed the lasso over to Bruce and held her arms out. He apologized and tied the lasso around her wrists. When they were ready, Bruce turned towards Clark and nodded. He then asked J'onn to teleport them to a place Diana's hadn't heard of before.

It was a town, but Diana had never been here before. When she looked at Bruce for some answers, he said, "There's an old, abandoned warehouse here and an open ground where Clark and I spar sometimes. We had a tube installed here because it's easier for me to get here, rather than using my car or jet. We will face Circe in that warehouse."

Diana simply nodded. Bruce then turned towards Clark, placing his hand over his shoulder, he said, "Clark, I hope you know I would never let anything happen to you. You are more than just my friend. You are my brother."

"I know, Bruce, we're family." Lowering his voice, he moved closer and said, "If anything happens to Diana, I'll tear Circe apart with my bare hands."

Bruce smiled. The threat sounded funny coming out of the Boy Scout's mouth. "And I promise to protect her, too."

Diana had turned her back against them, but when she heard what Clark said, she smiled lightly. _He still cared._

"Ready to go?" Bruce asked, as he handed over a small vial with the spell Hermes had given Diana. "You know how to use this?"

Clark nodded. "Be close in case we need back-up."

"Always," Bruce promised and walked away to the warehouse.

Clark and Diana flew behind him. Once they got there, Clark turned to face Diana. "Please, get on your knees."

Diana's eyes widened, the disbelief on her face evident. "Kal..."

"Please, do as I say," he begged. When she saw him pull out the vial and pour it on the ground, she got on her knees.

From the farthest corner, Batman, Flash and Green Lantern stood looking at Clark and Diana. Batman spoke in a low tone, "Flash, the minute you see her cast any spell, leave the capturing to us and save Diana. Clark will leave soon."

Wally nodded and looked ahead. The air around them turned daunt, and they could feel darkness taking over the place. Bruce cursed when he saw Circe appear in front of Clark and Diana.

Circe appeared right where Clark had poured the contents of the vial. She frowned when she saw Clark standing in front of her. She had thought she killed him, but him standing there, alive, made her want to cast the same spell again. But when her eyes fell on Diana on her knees, with the lasso binding her wrists, Circe let out an evil laughter.

"What do we have here?" she asked, smirking.

"Circe, your spell failed. I'm still alive but now I know I wasn't your target, she was," Clark said, gesturing towards Diana. "So, here's the deal, I'm giving her to you, in return you turn me back to normal."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Superman." Circe smiled, slyly. "Because I don't know how to reverse that spell."

"You're lying!" Clark glared.

"But seeing as you have already brought me a prize I cannot wish to part with, let me give you a reward in return. Levitaelio Prisucto," she yelled, casting a spell on him. Clark flew back and hit one of the old machineries.

Diana shouted, "NO! How dare you?!"

Before Circe could react, she felt a bolt of lighting hit her. She flew back but gained composure and saw the red streak. "Reiato!" The spell hit Wally as he was flung back. Bruce had been seeing this from the corner, he hadn't expected this and to see how she easily took on Clark and Wally, he turned towards Hal and nodded. The two of them charged towards Circe. Bruce aimed a Batarang at her just as Circe turned towards Diana and yelled, "Exterminenta Spiruro!"

Diana braced herself for impact, she didn't have her bracers on and her hands were still tied, just as she felt the bright red light come closer, a red streak flew out of nowhere, the spell hitting and there went Clark taking down most of the warehouse with him.

"KAL!" Diana screamed as she forcefully pulled her hands out of her lasso, a first for her. No one could escape her lasso, not even her. She had just proved herself wrong.

Diana ran towards Clark without noticing how Bruce had attacked Circe, took her down with one single blow to her face. And Hal had captured her in a prison he had created from his ring. Bruce contacted J'onn as Hal and Wally made their way to the teleporter, promising to have Circe locked up.

Bruce turned and dashed towards Diana, who was pulling all the debris away. He helped her and winced when he saw Clark's frail body in front of him. Diana gasped and ran towards him. He looked older again, but there was a cut on his shoulder, the blood trickling out sluggishly from it.

"Bruce, he's breathing! He has a pulse, but it's faint!"

"Hurry! We need to get him to the Watchtower!" Bruce called as he moved towards Clark and picked him up. Now that Clark was back to normal, he was heavier, but Bruce didn't complain. He had promised to protect him, but he had failed. Now all he could do was pray that his friend made it out alive.

* * *

 **Infirmary, The Watchtower - Five hours later**

Diana had felt her whole world crash when Bruce laid Clark on the bed at the infirmary and Dr. Light had examined him. Clark's pulse was faint and there wasn't much chance of surviving. To be hit by a death curse twice, it all seemed so unreal and bizarre. Diana was not allowed anywhere near him, to see the older him, all she wanted to do was embrace Clark and tell him that she was right there, beside him.

Five hours and two emergencies later, Diana stood at the observation deck. Bruce was right; this place did calm her. No wonder he always spend his free time here. Diana tried to distract herself. The fact that Clark was lying there, barely alive, ripped her heart to pieces. She knew that if Clark couldn't make it, she couldn't be here either. She would return to Themyscira. But all she could do was hold on to some hope.

When Diana felt someone enter the deck, she stiffened. Turning around, she saw Bruce make his way towards her. The minute she saw him, the dam holding her emotions back broke. She threw her arms around him, letting him hold her as she wept. She was a warrior, and warriors didn't cry. But this was her Kal. And she had a past with Bruce. If there was someone she could lean on, it had to be him.

Bruce held her in his arms; for the first time seeing her cry, it just proved why their relationship failed, it was Clark who deserved this girl. "He's going to be alright, Diana. I know it's hard to believe me right now, but Kent is one tough guy."

"It's all my fault, Bruce."

"No, it's not. If you want to blame someone, then blame Circe. You should be happy that the hit he took did him some good at least, who knew the same spell could actually break the curse?" He wiped her tears as he said that.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you Anianka35, jdcocoagirl, chapiadita, sram15, Aryan229 and the very kind guest for reading and leaving a review!

 **Anianka35** \- Yes! Progressing! =] Thanks for all the reviews! Love reading what you think.

 **jdcocoagirl** \- YES! Taking my readers by surprise is always fun! ;)

 **chapiadita** \- Thank you! Yeah, Superman dying is super sad always. Like in BvS.

 **sram15** \- If you had read it from the beginning, you would know Circe was weak and the spell she casted made her weaker, so Bats did the job right. Thanks for reading.

 **Aryan229** \- I did promise action! =]

 **Guest** \- Thank you! I'm guessing you are the same guest who always leaves a review? So kind of you!

 **On with the chap, folks! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Observation Deck, The Watchtower - Present**

Bruce pulled away and wiped Diana's tears. For being such a sharp man, almost a detective, Bruce failed to notice the lone figure by the entryway.

"Okay, Bruce. You should step back, I'm here," he heard someone say. Turning around both Diana and Bruce saw Clark standing there, leaning against the wall, wearing track pants and a simple white t-shirt that defined his muscular body.

Diana gasped. Clark looked as if nothing had happened to him. For a man who was hit by a killing spell for the second time, he looked unshaken.

Bruce smiled. "I must say, Kent, you do heal fast. I'll let you two talk. Come back later for some damage control." Saying that, Bruce walked towards Clark, patted his shoulder and said, "Great to have you back, Clark."

"Thanks for saving me, Bruce. I owe you."

Bruce raised his eyebrow in mock-surprise. "Brothers, remember?" Smiling, he walked away.

When Clark turned towards Diana, he saw her eyes widen as he moved closer. She gasped again and slowly touched his chest and arms.

"Kal, it's you."

"Who else were you expecting, Princess?" He smiled as she threw her arms around him. Clark held onto her tightly, a bit scared that if he let her go, he would never get her back.

"Are you alright? That spell, it's broken, but are you okay?" Diana asked, hurriedly.

"Slow down, love. I'm fine. Trust me, I've no idea what kind of reaction that spell had on me, but I'm alright now. Look, back to my normal self. This is what you wanted, right?"

"I thought I lost you."

Clark gave her a small smile as he wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed it. Resting his forehead against hers, he said, "I know a lot of things happened this past month. Can we just forget all that and go back to how we used to be? I cannot live without you, Diana."

"Neither can I," she avowed. "And Kal, nothing has changed for me. And I'm glad you are back, but I miss younger Kal, too."

"Really? Didn't know you had the hots for a younger guy!" His brows rose, making her laugh.

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mr. Kent!"

"Yeah, but I want to know everything. Will you let me?"

Diana smiled as she cupped his face. "What's the hurry, my love? We have an eternity to get to know everything."

"I agree. I don't plan on leaving you, ever." With that his lips hovered over hers, she pushed up so their lips could touch, softly. What started off as a soft kiss grew more passionate. They kissed as if the whole world had come to a halt. The kiss was filled with hunger for each other. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss. It lasted for what seemed like a split second but also forever. When Diana finally pulled away, she saw that smile – she saw what was behind that quirky smile and it made her love him even more.

"I love you, Kal!"

"Of course you do." He smiled and pulled her back to him. "I've missed flying with you. What say, love, want to go flying?"

"I would love to, Kal. I missed it, too." With one final peck, she grabbed his hand and dragged him away to their room. Yes, theirs. Because there was no way she was going to stay away from him now. They hurriedly changed into their Superman and Wonder Woman suits. Clark smiled when the suit resized itself and fit him snugly.

"I must say it was a bit inconvenient being a teen again. My speed, it wasn't all that great."

"Well, will it make you happy if I say the kiss we shared now was better than what we did when you were a teen?" Diana asked, mischievously.

"Oh, you vixen! Look what you've done to me!" He gestured towards his pants.

"Oh, it looks like our little friend is up." Diana giggled. "If you behave, I might take care of your . . . err . . . friend, tonight."

"Promises, promises." Clark winked as he held his hand out for her. "Let's go, Princess. The world is waiting for us!"

Diana smiled and grabbed his hand. The two of them flew to the teleporter tube and teleported themselves to Metropolis. Superman and Wonder Woman flew side by side. With him gaining all his strength back, he was faster. A little out of practice, but nonetheless Superman. He soared around her, grabbing her hand, twirling her in the air. Diana laughed when she realized what he was doing. Clark was having fun, and he wanted her to be a part of it.

Despite his focus being entirely on Diana, Clark sensed someone talking about him, standing on the roof of one Daily Planet. He smiled to himself when he saw Lois and Jimmy. He could hear Lois say, "Oh my God! He's back! Superman is back, this means Clark is back, too. Do you think he's at their satellite, Jimmy? Jimmy? JIMMY!" She shouted, glaring at him. Jimmy had been watching Wonder Woman fly around Superman, he had been looking at her, mesmerized, before Lois snapped him out of his daze by hitting his arm.

"Ouch!" He cried out.

"Where is your camera? Please tell me you got a good shot of them!"

Jimmy gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Lois. I left it downstairs."

Clark laughed and when Diana asked him what happened, he gestured towards Lois and Jimmy. It looked like Lois was really mad at their friend now. When she turned to face Superman and Wonder Woman again, she gasped then frowned. The two superheroes stood so close that their foreheads were touching. Slowly, Superman moved away but held his hand out for her. Wonder Woman smiled as she slid her hand into his, and they took off together.

* * *

 **The Daily Planet, Metropolis - Present**

Lois stormed her way into Perry's office. She stood still when she noticed Bruce talking to Perry, who just nodded in reply. The two men looked up to see her. Bruce knew Lois would be coming down like a thunderstorm. Clark had texted him about her seeing him and Diana flying. Quickly coming up with another plan, Bruce asked Clark to go lie in the infirmary and ask Diana to change into her civilian clothes and wear her glasses.

He had already changed into a suit and made his way to the Planet, to inform Perry that Kent was back. When Bruce saw Lois and Jimmy behind her, he said, "Ah! Miss. Lane and Mr. Olsen, what a surprise! I was just informing Perry of the news I got from the Watchtower. Apparently, Superman and the Martian's mission was successful, they found Kent in some planet called . . . wait, what was it again? Oh yeah, Iechorix. And the aliens had managed to wipe all of Kent's memory, it was a miracle he remembered Superman."

"I know, I saw Superman earlier," Lois started. "What do you mean by Clark's memory was wiped off? Does it mean he remembers nothing?"

"No. Not a single thing. I was asked to come visit him at the Watchtower. I just came here to inform Perry. And, I should be heading out now."

"Thank you, Bruce. I'm happy to hear that Clark is alright. Do you have any idea when they will send him back home?"

Bruce shrugged. "Green Lantern told me that Kent is very weak, and he's unable to move. They did some tests on him, to see if he caught some alien virus. Looks like he's safe. Don't worry, Perry. Even if they send him back home, I want him to take a week off work. Poor guy, he's faced a lot!"

"Of course, Bruce. Clark is a valuable member of the Planet."

"That he is." Bruce smirked and turned around to leave. Just as he left the office, Lois and Jimmy came running after him.

"Mr. Wayne, please wait," Lois called. "We want to see Clark. He's our friend."

Seeing that there was no harm in letting these two meet Clark, and feeling proud of himself that he had guessed it right that Clark would have visitors, Bruce nodded and led them outside the building. He gestured them towards his car, they got in without a question, a first for Lois.

When the car came to a halt, Bruce stepped out and held the door open for Lois. That's when she asked, "How will we get to the Watchtower?"

"Green Lantern would take us there," Bruce said as he walked towards the teleporter tube, of course he could have easily teleported himself but seeing as he was expecting company, he asked Hal to wait for him near the pad.

"Evening, Mr. Wayne," Green Lantern greeted him as Bruce approached him.

"Good evening, Green Lantern. Are we ready to go?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, hold on a sec." Hal contacted J'onn and asked the others to step inside the tube. And in seconds they were beamed to the Watchtower. Lois had been here before when the Justice league had had a press conference. But this was Jimmy's first time at the Watchtower. He looked around at everything in awe.

As they made their way towards the infirmary, Bruce heard Lois speak to Jimmy in a hushed voice. "Hey, do you think they have informed Clark's parents and his girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask him?" Jimmy asked, looking at Hal.

"I hope she isn't here. Diana, I mean. Because if Clark remembers even a tiny detail, she wouldn't let him share it with us."

Bruce saw Hal roll his eyes, this made him smirk. Lois Lane and her various accusations – they never seemed to stop.

Once they reached the infirmary, Bruce walked in to see Clark lying on the bed, a sheet covering him. Diana sat next to him looking like Diana Prince, in a short, summer dress and glasses. She held his hand as he talked to her about something.

Bruce cleared his throat and that made the couple face him. "Kent, good to know that you're doing well. I've spoken to Perry. You have a week off. Rest well." Turning towards Diana, Bruce moved closer and held his hand out. "You must be Miss. Prince. I'm Bruce Wayne, very nice to meet you."

"Mr. Wayne, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Clark speaks highly of you. It's nice to finally meet you in person," Diana said, politely.

Lois, who was standing near the doorway, frowned seeing Bruce interact with Diana in such a charming manner. "Diana, hi!" she said, walking in. "Quite a surprise to see you here."

Diana turned to face her, with a smile, she replied, "Lois, where else were you expecting me to be? I was, after all, the first person they informed when Clark had returned. Maybe you've forgotten _again_ that I'm his girlfriend."

Lois narrowed her eyes at her and then turned to see Jimmy talking to Clark. "C.K., I'm so glad you are alive! We were so scared when we heard you were abducted!"

For some reason this made Hal chuckle, he quickly covered it with a cough and earned a glare from Bruce. Excusing himself, he said, "I'm sorry but I've to ask you all to leave now. Our doctor has asked us not to disturb Mr. Kent, that he needs to rest."

Lois protested, she wanted to talk to Clark and ask him for details, all she had managed to say was hi and now Green Lantern was asking her to leave. When she saw Bruce and Jimmy leaving the room after saying their goodbyes, she stepped out but turned back sharply to see that Diana had gone back to take a seat next to Clark.

"Wait, why isn't _she_ leaving?" Lois asked Green Lantern, who shook his head and replied, "Didn't you hear her? She's the girlfriend. She's here to stay, lady."

Glaring at Hal, Lois marched away. But she just couldn't stop herself from turning around and storming back into the infirmary. There was no way Clark could have forgotten everything, she had to be the only person who could get the news about his experience in a different planet. But as she entered the room again, she found Clark and Diana in a rather sensual embrace. With her lying over him, and them kissing passionately. Clark deepened the kiss, he could hear Lois huffing and storming away. He pulled back with a naughty smile.

"Di, I think it's time Superman and Wonder Woman said hi to the reporters. And after that, you're coming home with me, young lady. My friend is in desperate need of your attention."

Diana felt a slight shift in his arousal, this made her grin. "Oh, I know exactly what to do with your friend, Kal. I'm sure you'll be pleased once I'm done with you."

The two of them laughed and quickly made their way towards their room to change and reach the teleporter tube in time to see Hal leading the others towards it.

"Mr. Wayne, what a surprise," Superman called as he walked towards Bruce and held his hand out for him.

"Superman, hello. I must thank you for bringing Kent back home safely. We really appreciate all your help. And Diana," Bruce said, moving towards her. The world knew that they had dated and now they were good friends, which they were, but to keep the appearance, Bruce gave her a hug, which she quickly returned. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Bruce. Are you all heading back to earth now?"

Bruce nodded. "We just came here to see Clark. And I got to meet his girlfriend. Thank you for informing her and his parents."

Wonder Woman smiled. "It was my pleasure. And I was just trying to help. Superman did all the work."

Superman grinned. "Lantern, maybe Wonder Woman and I can take it from here. We will teleport them back home."

"Great! I'm going to go and have that pizza Flash brought earlier. Bye, everyone!" Waving towards them, Hal left the room.

"Shall we?" Superman asked as he gestured all of them to step in, and he quickly teleported them to earth.

Once they stepped out, Lois rushed towards Superman and placed her hand over his arm. "Superman, I'm so glad you're back. It was such a long mission this time. I was wondering if you were free this evening? We could have some dinner."

Clark stiffened when he felt Diana's gaze on him. Bruce was enjoying himself; this made Clark narrow his eyes at him only to see his friend smirk.

"Lois, as much as I would love to have dinner, I'm going to have to take a rain check. I already made plans this evening and for the whole weekend, actually."

Lois's face fell when she saw Wonder Woman walk towards them and touch Superman's shoulder. "Shall we take our leave? We're getting late."

Superman gave her a heartbreaking smile as he nodded and with a salute towards Bruce, Clark flew after Diana, the two lovers finally uniting. Their first stop was Smallville, but Diana knew that they would be heading to the Fortress for the time they had promised each other. Hand in hand, as they flew, Diana knew that their bond was even stronger than before.

When Clark felt her gaze on him, he stopped midway and pulled her closer, crashing his lips over hers. After a minute when he pulled away, he said, "Not going anywhere this time. I'm here to stay." With that they lowered themselves towards the farm and made their way into the Kents' house, hand in hand and a bright smile on both their faces.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**


	13. Epilogue

Thank you,denyz, Anianka35, ArtimuosJackson, jdcocoagirl, ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE, Aryan229 and chapiadita for reading and leaving a review.

 **denyz** \- Thank you! =]

 **Anianka35** \- Oh, yes! Lois is in the other stories. She never really got along with Diana or Conner.

 **ArtimuosJackson** \- That wasn't the ending! =]

 **jdcocoagirl** \- Oh, Clark always needs his princess! Some fluff and cute stuff in this chapter! =] Thanks for reading.

 **ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE** \- Why wait for the next story when you can have it here?

 **Aryan229** \- Thank you, Aryan! And yes, more SMWW stories coming up!

 **chapiadita** \- Here's what's next for our power couple. Read on...

 **But this is _not_ the end!** Clark and Diana's story doesn't really have an end, but here's someone I've been dying to show in my story. Hope you have enjoyed this story, please do leave a review, I would love to know what you think!

On with the chap!

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Diana and Clark's Apartment, Metropolis - One and a half years later**

There were so many things he could hear as soon as he began to focus. Clark could hear everything – the plane that flew so many miles overhead, the chirping of the birds in the park nearby, the sound of two strong heartbeats right next to him and most of all, the voice of his lovely wife and the gurgles of their little miracle.

Clark lay on his stomach, he lazily opened his eyes to see Diana hovering over the bed, she chuckled before cooing, "You're so cute, I love you so much!" Saying that, she kissed the soft, chubby cheeks of their little man, which made him giggle, gurgle and pat her cheeks, his eyes twinkling brightly.

When Diana felt Clark's eyes on her, she turned around with a bright, loving smile. "Well, hello handsome! Good morning, I'm glad you are up early."

"Morning, love." Clark gave her a lazy smile as he turned on his back; Diana moved over him, bent her head slightly to catch his lips with hers and slowly captured his lips in a gentle kiss. She moaned when he deepened the kiss but pulled away too soon, making Clark groan and pull her closer.

"No, Kal. We have little eyes watching us!" Diana smacked his chest playfully and moved towards the other side of the bed and lay next to their baby, who was now trying to fit his whole fist into his mouth, seeing Diana in his vision, he gave her a toothless smile, fist forgotten for a minute.

Clark turned to see two brilliant blue eyes looking at him and then came a shriek as Conner saw his daddy smile at him. He raised one drool-covered hand towards Clark, who took it and pretended to nibble on it. "Yum! Yum! Conner is so yummy." Clark laughed, making his son gurgle, as he gently picked him up and set him over his chest.

The sound of his father's heartbeat made Conner's mouth fall open in a small O while he listened carefully to the steady thumps in awe. Seeing this, Diana smiled and moved closer, and snuggled next to Clark. Placing a quick kiss on his cheek, she said, "Kon and I missed you so much, Kal."

Clark gave her a soft smile as he quickly kissed her forehead, pulling her closer and then patted their baby's back, soothingly. Conner gurgled when his mother caressed his cheek. He smiled at her and raised his head to see Clark.

"You don't want to stay in bed all day, do you, kiddo?" Clark asked Conner, who looked at him wide-eyed. Giving his father a drool-filled grin, Conner gurgled.

"Looks like he wants to go out with his daddy," Diana said. "One week was so difficult without you. He missed you terribly. There were so many times I found him searching for you. Conner has never cried this much since birth."

"Aw! I'm sorry, kiddo. Daddy had work." Bringing Conner close to his face, Clark kissed his forehead. Squealing, Conner patted his daddy's face and poked his eye.

Clark chuckled and turned to face Diana. "Didn't Conner's mommy miss me?"

"Oh, she missed you a lot! And she can't wait to get back to work with you."

Clark cringed. "Work, honey? You sure you're ready for that?"

"I am, Kal. I missed a lot of work. Not just at the embassy but also as Wonder Woman."

"I know, but what about Conner?" Clark gently placed one hand on his son's back and the other carefully holding his head and got out of the bed.

Diana stood up as well and held her hands out for Conner. The baby happily went to his mother and snuggled against her chest. Kissing his soft, dark hair, Diana replied, "We can make some arrangements."

Clark sighed as he walked away to the bathroom. Diana followed him with baby Conner in her arms, who was playing with her locks now. He gurgled and put some hair in his mouth. Diana gently pulled her hair out of his grasp and said, "No, baby, you don't do that."

Clark turned to face his wife. "Di, we already talked about this. No babysitters. We have absolutely no idea how anyone but us can take care of Conner. We cannot just pretend that he isn't a half-Kryptonian and a son of a demigoddess."

"Kal, I understand. I can always ask Donna to take care of him while I'm at work, or Ma and Pa. We can figure this out, darling." Diana moved towards him and touched his arm.

Clark simply nodded and said, "Let's go to Smallville, it's been a while since I saw Ma and Pa." When Conner turned to face him and gave him a huge grin, Clark asked, "Do you wanna go to Grandma and Gramps's home, buddy?"

Conner wriggled in Diana's arms and squealed, demanding his father carry him. When Clark took him in his arms, the baby let out a content sigh and rested his head over his father's shoulder.

Diana rubbed his back gently and slid her hand behind Clark's neck, pulling his head down. He smiled when he felt her lips touch his in a gentle caress; slowly she began to deepen the kiss eliciting a moan from him. This made Conner lift his head off his father's shoulder and look at his parents in surprise. Babbling, he started patting both their cheeks making them break the kiss and look at him.

"And now you won't let me kiss my wife?" Clark asked playfully as he nuzzled his son's cheek with his nose. Diana laughed when Conner began to giggle.

"Looks like we'll only have our private time when he's asleep, Kal."

Clark winked at her. "There's always the mid-morning nap."

Diana shook her head and smirked. "Someone's impatient." Clark gulped when her hand traced the bulge in his pants. He moaned as she moved forward and nibbled on his neck, leaving a hickey before pulling away.

"Such a seductress!"

"You can handle it!" She winked and took Conner in her arms before walking out of the bathroom.

When Clark stepped out after showering, he pulled on a plain red t-shirt and jeans, and walked out of the room barefoot. Diana was humming a tune as she made some coffee for him and tea for herself. Conner sat on his highchair; clapping his hands hearing his mother hum. Clark leaned against the wall and watched Diana and Conner interact, she would pause whatever she was doing and give her baby boy a kiss on his cheek or his chubby hands. She would talk to him in a babyish tone. To see Wonder Woman so domesticated, Clark wondered if this was what Zeus had mentioned earlier, when he had turned into a teenager, and Zeus had agreed to help him, and in return had wanted Diana to break up with him. Zeus had said that if Diana stayed with him, she would give up being Wonder Woman one day. And she did, but it wasn't for _him_ , it was for their son, whom she loved with all her heart.

When Diana spotted Clark watching her and Conner, looking a bit lost, she patted her baby's head and moved towards her husband. "What is it, Kal? You look lost."

"Just thinking about what Zeus said. About you giving up being Wonder Woman . . ."

"Who said I gave up?" Diana asked, placing her arms around his waist. "You should know better. This is not a sacrifice; I love Conner, and I'm doing this for him! I will return to being Wonder Woman soon, but Zeus was wrong. About me, about you, about me giving up being Wonder Woman – about everything. Especially about _us_."

Clark smiled and cupped her face. Just as he was about to lower his lips to kiss her, they heard their baby boy let out a high-pitched squeal and then he chuckled. Clark pulled away and said, "He's a little kiss detector, I tell you. He must have some kinda built-in sensor, that's why he laughs every time we kiss."

Diana burst out laughing and patted Clark's cheek and walked away. She took Conner from his highchair and started peppering his soft cheek with kisses. "You don't want Daddy to kiss Mommy, but you don't mind her kissing you, huh?"

Conner grinned and babbled at her, intensely telling her things while happily waving his arms around, all the while adding the occasional shriek or chuckle in between. When Diana gently lowered him on his bouncer, he fell asleep almost immediately, tired because he was up so early.

Clark and Diana got ready once they were done with breakfast. Conner was still asleep so Clark took the baby wrap and held his son close to him as he took off with Diana. They didn't fly at their normal speed, which could have taken them to Smallville in less than five minutes. Seeing as they had Conner with them, Diana wanted Clark to fly slowly so their baby wouldn't be jostled awake.

When they finally reached Smallville and walked inside to greet Martha and Jonathan, Conner woke up with a yawn. He looked around, taking in the new surrounding and gave his grandparents a big grin while patting their cheeks with his tiny hands in his version of saying hi, when they took turns to hold him.

Later, after lunch, Martha and Diana stood looking at Clark playing with Conner as Jonathan watched them like a proud grandfather.

"He looks so happy," Martha said with a smile.

"Pa? Oh, yes, he loves Conner!"

"I won't disagree with you on that, but I was talking about Clark, darling."

Diana looked at her mother-in-law and smiled. "I think it's because he hadn't seen Conner for a whole week since his birth."

Martha smiled and shook her head. "No, Diana, what I'm trying to say is: Clark had always wanted a family. There were so many times he had told me that it looked impossible to have what he wanted. And now to see him this happy, I know my son deserves all the happiness in the world, darling, and it has all happened because of you and Conner."

"Your son is easy to love, Ma," Diana replied, her eyes fell over Clark and Conner; seeing both her boys smile made her content.

"Looks like the two of you have not spent a single minute alone," Martha started. "Why don't I pack you a picnic this evening? You can have it by the river; it's beautiful at that time of the day."

Diana hesitated for a minute. Yes, she wanted some alone time with her husband, but not here, not now. She blushed thinking about later. And the other part of her didn't want to leave Conner alone even for a minute. She had a strange attachment to him since the day she heard his heartbeat when he was still inside her womb. She loved him too much to not take him with them. Looking up at her mother-in-law, she said, "We would love to go, Ma. Thank you. And I think Conner would love to see the river as well."

Martha shook her head and chuckled lightly. Diana reminded her of her younger days with Clark. She hadn't wanted to leave her baby alone for a second either. And to see that Diana felt the same, she knew that her son and grandson were very lucky to have Wonder Woman in their lives.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

Clark and Diana made their way towards the river slowly. Conner was in his mother's arms, looking at everything in wonder. "Waah," he called, pointing towards the river.

Diana smiled and kissed his cheek before saying, "Yes, baby, that's water. A river. We are going to have a picnic now, wouldn't that be fun?"

Conner turned around to see his daddy laying down a blanket and taking out the food Martha had packed for them. Clark took out the sandwiches and smiled. "Chicken mayo. And she's packed us some fresh apple juice and some rice pudding we had for dessert."

Diana took a seat with Conner holding her shirt tightly. She beamed when he looked up and smiled. When he craned his neck towards her breast, she smiled, saying, "Looks like someone is hungry as well. Let me feed him first."

"Why don't you feed him, and I'll feed you?" Clark asked, surprising her.

Diana shook her head and said, "Or we could just talk till Conner is done?"

"Hmm . . . anything's good with me, baby!"

"Come closer," she said, a hint of seductiveness in her voice that made his heart race. Diana grinned, he knew what she wanted. He sat next to her and pulled her closer with his arm around her shoulder. Diana rested her head over his shoulder and sighed in content, as Conner happily drank, his eyes fixed on his parents. Clark smiled at him and gave him a finger that he grasped immediately and smiled. When Conner moved his head away, Diana burped him and moved him towards her other breast, and he resumed his feeding. Once he was done, Clark took him in his arms and burped him. Then set him down on the blanket where he wiggled around to face them and giggled.

Conner happily looked at his parents as they ate. When they were almost done, he pointed towards the sky and shrieked. Diana looked up to see a plane flying a good distance away. When she looked at Clark in surprise, he shrugged and said, "Sharp eyes? And ears, too. We should try to be more quiet in bed."

" _You_ should be more quiet," Diana playfully shot back.

"You're the one who moans so loudly. _'Oh Kal, yes, Kal. Yes! Right there. YES! Faster, Kal, harder!'_ "

Diana smacked his shoulder as he laughed out loud at his poor imitation of her. "I do not sound like that, Mr. Kent! You should have seen your face when I made you—"

Clark cut her off by covering her mouth. "I just told you he has sharp senses, Di." They looked at their baby, who was gurgling at them, strangely fascinated by their banter.

A smile played on Diana's face as she lay down next to Conner and nuzzled her face into his cheek. Conner immediately grasped her hair and put it in his mouth, only for Clark to pull it away in 2 seconds.

"No, buddy, you shouldn't do that. Why don't you let your mom rest? Let me take you flying," Clark said, as he gently lifted Conner off the blanket.

Diana sat up and shook her head. "No, no flying. You can just take him up there and stay for a while without moving. But no flying when he's awake."

"Di, he loves flying," Clark protested only to give up seeing her glare. "Okay, okay. I won't fly."

Diana smiled when he took off with their little boy in his arms. Conner looked at everything in awe. "Waah, waah!" he babbled.

Clark looked at him and wondered when he had started to make such noises. Last week, the new thing his son did was put everything, especially his mother's hair, in his mouth. Now he was trying to speak. Kissing Conner's forehead, Clark pointed out towards the town, the farm and also down at Diana, who waved as she smiled beautifully at them.

"Look at Mommy, Con. Doesn't she look pretty?"

"Waah!" Conner gurgled and waved his arms in excitement.

"I love you, buddy. Mommy and I love you a lot!" Clark spoke softly, his tone seemed to make Conner face him and touch his stubble as he continued, "My father, Jor-El said something to me. It has helped me a lot, Son, in understanding this world. You are from this world, but I'm not. It was hard for everyone to accept me, but now that they have and now that I have you and your mother, _this_ is home for me." Conner's eyes widened as if he understood everything that his father said. When Clark stopped, he urged him to go on by waving his hands and babbling more.

Clark laughed as he kissed Conner's soft hair and said, "You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun, Kon-El. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders. You will make my strength your own, Conner. See my life through your own eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father . . . the son . . ."

"And I know he will accomplish wonders just like his father." Clark smiled turning towards Diana, who had flown towards them.

"And like his mother. I have never met such a charming, generous, compassionate and exquisite woman before. But if you ever meet a girl like Wonder Woman, don't let her go, Conner!"

"I think he's too young to think about girls, Kal!" Diana laughed as she touched Conner's cheek lovingly.

"Well, I'm not. And I want you, _bad_. Can we please go to the Fortress for a quickie?" Clark begged as they flew down to the ground.

Diana traced a finger over his light stubble and said, "Or we could drop Conner off with his grandparents and leave as soon as he falls asleep, and he will be out in less than five minutes." She looked at her baby who had snuggled against his father's warm chest, his eyes already drooping, but he was trying very hard to stay awake.

Clark looked up at Diana with a smirk. "Now, I like that better."

"Because our quickies are never really quickies!" Diana grinned as Clark pulled her into a hug. Resting her head over his chest, her nose touching Conner's, Diana smiled and cooed at her son, who closed his eyes and found himself in dreamland with his parents. Everything was great now. He had both his mama and dada with him.

* * *

 **A/N Part 2:** This marks the end of _Turning Back Time_ , but the story isn't over yet. More oneshots, short stories and a sequel to follow. I really hope you liked this story.

 **I know Conner (Kon-El) isn't Clark's son, he's just a clone in the comics, but in my story he is biologically Diana and Clark's son. You will be reading more stories of baby Conner soon. Hope you enjoyed the new character!**

Quick question to all the readers: Would you like to read the **Prequel** next or the **Sequel**?

* * *

 **What do you get to read in the Prequel?**

\- The prequel starts with Clark and Diana meeting for the first time. How the league is formed. How they became friends and more. Their bonding with other leaguers like Kara, Barry, Bruce, J'onn... Meeting the parents. Space missions and what not. Heads up, it will be rated R! ;)

 **What do you get to read in the** **Sequel?**

\- Starts with Conner Kent. It's basically his story, but Diana and Clark play a huge part in it, along with Bruce, Barry and Conner's sister. It's called Dimensions.

 _ **So what would you like to read next? More Clark and Diana? Or Conner's story?**_

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**


	14. Baby's Day Out

**A/N:** This story takes place AFTER 'Turning Back Time' epilogue.

Have fun reading!

* * *

 **Baby's Day Out**

It had been almost six months since Conner's birth, Diana had returned to her duty as the Ambassador at the Themysciran Embassy and also as Wonder Woman. It was finally great to be flying again, saving the world, being an equal to Superman. Diana had a meeting at the Embassy later that day, there was lot of work that she had to take care of; of course Donna managed to do most of it, but the world needed Princess Diana again.

That morning, when she had gotten dressed and walked out of the room, she heard Clark speaking to Conner in a soothing, playful tone. Their baby was gurgling as Clark played with him. The father-son duo looked adorable with the same shade of black hair and twinkling blue eyes. Diana leaned against the doorframe and sighed in bliss. This was the life she had never dreamt of, but now that she was living it, she knew that she was truly blessed.

Clark was lying on the rug, Conner sitting next to him, playing with a stuffed panda. Clark's hand rested on his son's back, holding him so he wouldn't tumble. Conner had gotten better at sitting straight, he was babbling a few words and trying to crawl now. Every single thing he did got Clark really excited.

Conner jabbered as he placed his toy on his father's chest. "Da," he said. Just that one word, which was enough to make Clark sit up.

"What did you say, Con? Say that again, bud," Clark spoke the excitement apparent in his voice.

"Da . . . da." The little boy gave him a big drool-filled grin before falling on his back. Having Superman for a father had its advantages, Clark caught him just before his head touched the ground. He lifted his son in his arms and grinned. When he felt Diana's presence, Clark turned around and spoke excitedly, "Diana, did you hear that? He said Da! He knows who I am!"

"Of course he does," Diana said before cooing at Conner. He lifted his arms towards his mother, demanding to be carried by her. Conner gurgled a little before Diana placed a finger in his mouth gently. The baby sucked on it letting her know he was hungry.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" Clark called as he placed a kiss on his son's cheek and pecked his wife's lips before saying, "I'm going to make us some breakfast."

"Looks like Kon is ready for his breakfast, too," Diana said as she sat on the couch, undid her blouse and bra, and brought Conner closer to her breast.

Clark watched them with a gentle smile on his face. Conner had been jabbering for a while but this was the first time he'd actually said something. Clark couldn't keep the grin off his face. He hummed a tune making scrambled eggs and sausages. He toasted the bread as he heard Diana speak. "Kal, you know I cannot eat all that."

"Yeah, half is for me, darling."

"Thank Gods, I can't believe I was eating so much when I was carrying Conner."

Clark grinned. "That was because you were eating for two, my love. And our son does have a healthy appetite."

When Conner was done feeding, he moved his face away. Diana was about to burp him when Clark stopped her. "Maybe you can go fix your clothes, I'll burp him."

Nodding, Diana handed the baby over to Clark and walked into their bedroom to fix her outfit. Conner looked at his father and babbled, "Dada."

"Yes, Son?" Clark smiled as he rested Conner's head over his shoulder and patted his back. The kid was just as stubborn as his mother. After a while, he finally gave in and burped. "Now that's a good boy! Why don't you sit on your bouncer while Daddy and Mommy eat their breakfast?"

Kissing his son's temple, Clark carefully placed him on the bouncer, secured the little belt around him and went to the kitchen to bring out the food to the table. He started humming the tune again and chuckled when he saw Conner clapping his hands.

"What's going on?" Diana asked as she stepped out of the room. She had fixed her clothes and tied her hair into a high ponytail. She sat down and looked at the food in front of her, it smelt heavenly. Diana wondered if it was a Kryptonian trait to be so good at everything. She wondered if her half-Kryptonian would turn out to be a great cook just like his father. She looked at Conner, who was now playing with the toys hanging over his bouncer. Smiling, she turned back to see Clark seated in front of her. Diana began to eat, keeping an eye on her wristwatch. She wouldn't be late even if she wanted to, she could just fly to the embassy.

"So, what are you boys planning to do while I'm gone today?" she asked her husband, who sipped on his juice before raising an eyebrow.

"Stay in, watch a movie, eat pizza." Clark shrugged. He didn't have work and they were only going to Smallville tomorrow.

"You aren't giving Conner any pizza!" Diana said in a serious tone. "And the baby food is already there for him. Why don't you take him out?"

"Where could I possibly go?"

"Wherever you want. Just don't fly him around too much. We still don't know if he is afraid of heights or not."

"He's not," Clark said confidently.

"And how do you know?" Diana placed her fork down and crossed her arms around her chest.

Clark gulped before replying, "I took him flying last week. You were asleep, and he couldn't sleep. He liked it though."

"Kal, he's a baby!"

"I know. I know. I'll be extra careful," Clark promised.

Diana simply nodded and stood up. She took her empty plate to the kitchen and placed it on the counter. She then walked towards Conner's bouncer, bent down and spoke to him softly before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. She then returned to the table where Clark was still having his breakfast. Diana cupped his cheek and gave him a slow kiss, but before he could deepen it, she pulled away.

"I've a meeting, sorry, love," she said, pecking his lips once more before heading towards the balcony. "You two have fun. Call me if you've made any plans." With that she took to the sky.

Clark sighed and leaned back on his chair. Finishing the rest of his breakfast, he walked over to see his son napping. Diana had told him that Conner ate baby food once he woke up from his nap and then drank some more milk three hours later. So, Clark decided to do some writing. He sat on the dinning table, keeping an eye on his son.

* * *

When Conner woke up after a two-hour nap; he let out a small yawn and looked around. "Dada, dada." He began to call when he couldn't see his parents anywhere.

Clark came running out of the room hearing his son's voice. "I'm here, Conner," he reassured him, picking him up. "Had a good nap, baby boy?"

When Conner snuggled into his arms, Clark took him to his room for a diaper change. Once he had done that, he took Conner back to the living room, placed him on the highchair and took the small container of baby food out.

"Let's see what we have here," Clark said as he looked at the small jars. "There's Apple. Banana and Strawberry. Mommy told me to give you the banana/strawberry one."

Clark scooped up a spoonful and fed it to his son, who rolled his small, pink tongue over the spoon. "Umm . . ." Conner jabbered. He liked his food very much. Clark smiled as he fed his son, getting more _Umms_ and _Dadas_ in return. Once Conner was done, Clark took him to get changed. It wasn't hard to pack the diaper bag, Superman knew his way around the nursery. Once he was done, Clark quickly went to change, placing Conner on his highchair again. Wearing jeans, a white t-shirt with a dark blue jacket on top, Clark put on his glasses, took the baby bag, the baby and walked out of the door, locking it behind him.

"Hi, Clark," he heard a voice behind him.

Turning around he saw Cathy Stewart walking up the stairs with a grocery bag in hand. "Oh hi, Cathy. How are you this morning?"

"Good. Going somewhere?"

Clark nodded as he felt Conner clutching his shirt tightly. Patting his son's head slowly, he said, "Conner and I decided to go check out a bookstore, maybe grab some lunch later." Clark decided to keep the conversation short. Cathy had her eyes on him ever since he moved to this apartment. It didn't stop her from flirting with him and hinting things when he started seeing Diana or even when they got married. But since Conner's birth, Cathy had toned it down.

"Your wife is at work today? Maybe you can join me for some coffee?" She gave him a seductive smile. Clark let out a sigh. _No, Cathy hadn't changed at all!_

"Sorry, can't. Have to take the kid out and show him the world. Goodbye, Cathy. Have a nice day."

Clark didn't wait to hear her reply. "Dada," Conner jabbered, catching his father's attention. Clark looked down at him and smiled. "Don't worry, Kon-El. She was just our neighbor. No one is getting Daddy's attention when you and your mother are around."

Conner gurgled at him as if he had understood what his father was saying.

"You're a smart kid, Conner. Now how about we go look at some books and get something to eat?"

Clark decided to go to the bookstore first. He heard nothing around; the com-link was quiet. Just to make sure everything was alright, he had contacted the Watchtower and J'onn confirmed that everything seemed to be fine. And if there was something that needed attention, then he would be informed.

The bookstore was relatively calm, but the staff kept glancing at Clark. He could hear them talk about him and Conner; they called him hot and Conner cute. Rolling his eyes, Clark picked up a book on Greek Literature. He wondered if Diana would like to read it, at least he would. Conner's eyes fell on something colorful and he kept babbling, pointing towards something.

"What is it, Son?" Clark shifted him to his other arm, grabbed the Greek Literature book and headed over to the children's section. Conner's sharp eyes had caught a bunch of books that were meant for toddlers. Smiling, Clark grabbed an interactive, musical book about cartoon animals. When his son let out an eager cry, Clark chuckled and told him he would get it for him.

Clark was paying for the books when the woman behind the counter asked, "Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, is he your son? He seems very close to you."

"Yes, he is," Clark replied, knowing where she was going with this. Before she could say anything else, he held up his hand, showing her the wedding band on his finger. The woman just blushed and looked away. Thanking her, Clark grabbed the books, put them in Conner's baby bag and walked out of the store.

"Karen, did you get his number?" Came an excited voice from inside.

"No! He's married. But the baby was so cute! Pity, the hot guy's taken."

Clark smiled and shook his head. This was what always happened when he went out alone without Diana. He looked down at Conner, who was looking around, thrilled to see the world. For some reason, Diana didn't take him out a lot. When Clark had asked her why, she had said that Conner might start flying or unleash some other power in public. Clark knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. When he explained to his wife that Conner's body had to develop and grow under the yellow sun and it would take few years, Diana was relieved.

"I need some coffee, Con. Let's go get something to drink," Clark spoke to his son softly. He walked to the nearest café and ordered a cup of black coffee for himself and a large mocha banana muffin. Seating his kid on a highchair the waitress had provided them with, Clark broke a small piece, tiny enough for Conner and fed him. Conner Kent was now experimenting with food, he loved whatever his father gave him because it was always tasty, and it was his mother who was the health freak, though he didn't really know that, all he knew was yummy food came from Dada and icky stuff from Mama. Conner shook his hands vigorously and grinned at his father. "Dada . . . umm . . . da!"

"You like it, Conner?" Clark asked as he took a bite and immediately knew why his son was so excited. Sipping on his coffee, he broke another piece and fed it to Conner, who was now eagerly waiting.

"Smallville?" A voice made both Clark and Conner look up. Clark looked surprised to see Lois walking in, but Conner chose to ignore her and eyed the muffin. "Dada," he called. When his father didn't look at him, the super baby grabbed his father's jacket and tugged at it.

"Whoa! Easy, bud," Clark said, patting his son's head. "I heard you. Here you go." Clark fed him another piece and turned to look at Lois again and smiled. "Hey Lois, what a surprise to see you here."

"Hi, I could say the same to you," she said, taking a seat in front of him. "Hey, isn't this Conner? Hi there!" She waved at the baby who just looked at her once before turning towards the muffin.

"Sorry, Lois. He seems to be fascinated with the muffin at the moment," Clark explained. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing much. It's Jon's birthday tomorrow, I was shopping for a gift. Thought I could stop by and get some coffee and saw you here."

Clark nodded and looked at his son, who was happily munching on his muffin. Grinning, he pulled out his phone, clicked a picture and sent it to Diana. While he was doing that, an older woman walked towards them and said, "Hello, I just wanted to say that you two have a cute baby boy here."

"Oh no, Ma'am, he's just mine," Clark quickly said. The woman was about to apologize but Clark stopped her politely. "It's totally fine."

Once the lady had walked away, Lois mock-punched his arm. "Why did you have to say that? The poor lady, she was so embarrassed."

"Hey, how is it my fault? Clearly Conner takes after his mother, and you look nothing like Diana, no offence, so . . . it was a big misunderstanding that needed to be cleared." Saying that Clark finished his coffee and focused on Conner and the task at hand, which was feeding him the rest of the muffin. Conner was oblivious to what had happened.

Lois just sat back in her chair drinking her coffee. There was a time when Clark had a very obvious crush on her. She had made it clear that she wasn't interested in dating anyone, especially him. Of course, back then she had her eyes on Superman. But now she wondered if she had actually given Clark a chance, would it be her in Diana's place? Being Clark's wife and Conner's mom. When she had realized that Superman wasn't interested in her, she had decided to give Clark a chance but on the very same day she ran into Clark at a restaurant. He was on a date with a raven-haired woman, and that's when Diana entered their lives and stayed there.

Clark was a different man after Diana came into his life. He still had a habit of disappearing, and Lois suspected he went off to meet Diana whenever he got a chance. But Clark Kent was no longer that young man who used to have a crush on her. He was a now a man who loved his wife very much and absolutely adored his baby boy.

"Lois. Lois . . ." She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Clark call her name.

"Oh, sorry. What is it?" She asked looking around. She noticed that the muffin was gone. Conner had a satisfied smile on his face and Clark looked as if he needed to be somewhere else.

"Con and I were leaving." Clark said as he got up, disposed the coffee cup, grabbed the diaper bag and lifted Conner in his strong arms. Lois couldn't help but get impressed by his multitasking skills. "You're fast," she said, quietly.

"I know."

Lois stood up and held her arms out for Conner. "Hey, let me hold him once. Last time we met, he wasn't ready to leave Diana."

Clark nodded and passed Conner to Lois, but the little boy didn't like that idea. He let out a cry and shook his hands and legs vigorously, making Lois almost drop him. Clark bent down and caught him in time.

"Oh, I'm so . . . sorry, Clark," Lois stammered, her face filled with panic.

"No harm done. He still doesn't like going to strangers," Clark said. Saying goodbye to Lois, Clark stepped out with Conner, who kept wailing. "It's okay, baby boy. You're safe. Dad's got you." Clark patted his head but Conner kept struggling in his arms. Wondering if he was still hungry, Clark placed his finger in Conner's mouth, his son immediately began to suck it. Clark sighed in relief. "Ah! You're hungry. Let's get you to Mommy's workplace. I hope she'll be free at the moment."

With that Clark found an alley and took to the sky, holding Conner closely to his chest. Conner managed to get a glimpse of the sky above and all the buildings below. He gurgled and started cooing at the sky again. "Dada . . . dada . . ."

"Yeah, we're flying again, Con!"

* * *

Clark reached the embassy in less than five minutes. He lowered himself to the ground, hovering near the window to Diana's office. Diana, who was taking a call at her desk, felt something move outside from her peripheral vision. Her warrior instincts made her turn around sharply as she reached for the sword she kept close to her. But when she saw Clark with Conner in his arms, she sighed in relief and ended the call.

Diana walked towards the window and pulled it open. "Hello there, it's nice to see you both here."

"Hi, someone was missing his mommy terribly." Clark smiled as he flew inside and landed on the floor. He kissed his wife quickly before handing the baby over to her. "He had a muffin, not all of it but he's still hungry."

Diana nodded and looked down at Conner, who was clutching her blouse tightly. "Hello, my sweet boy, Mommy missed you today." She kissed his head and took a seat on the couch. Clark quickly locked the door and joined her on the couch.

"How was you day?" Diana asked, she sat back and let Conner drink from her breast. Clark ran a hand over his son's soft curly black locks and smiled.

"Well, Con and I had fun. First we met our ever so friendly neighbor Cathy Stewart—"

Diana cut him by asking, "Did she hit on you again?"

Clark grinned. "Yes. And it was not just her. We went to a bookstore. I actually got you something and a colorful book caught Con's eye, so I got him that. The cashier also hit on me. Well, almost."

Diana's eyes narrowed. "Please tell me no one else ogled my husband when I wasn't around."

"It was just the two of them. Though we met Lois at the café where we were having a muffin. By the way, your son loved that mocha banana muffin, and I fed him that baby food just before we left home. And he's still hungry."

"He's a growing boy, Kal. And I got the picture you sent, he was adorable," Diana smiled beautifully, her hand touching his. "What did Lois say?"

"She mentioned Carroll's birthday and getting him a gift. Then some lady saw and said our baby was cute. And I told her he was only mine. But Lois said I shouldn't have corrected the lady."

Diana sighed loudly, slowly taking Conner in her arms to burp him before shifting him to the other breast. "That woman has to realize that you aren't _her_ husband and this baby is _ours_ , I'm his mother," Diana said defensively.

Clark moved closer and pulled her into his arms so that she was seated on his lap. Conner let out a grunt when he was momentarily jostled. Once Diana had settled down on Clark's lap, she brought Conner closer. He latched on to her again without any help and resumed his feeding.

"Moody just like his mother," Clark teased his wife, earning a glare, which he chose to ignore. Diana rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, Di. Before I met you, it always seemed that I would be spending the rest of my life alone. Before you, I saw women, they were there but after that when you came along, it felt as if it was only you, in color and everything else had faded to black and white. Only you made sense. Even when we were arguing, pretending to hate each other, I knew I had fallen for you. I was just too stubborn to accept the truth. So, you don't have to worry about Lois or any other woman. Because I can no longer see them like I see you."

"Oh, Kal, that is the sweetest thing you've ever said." Diana pulled his head down for a kiss.

Conner had now moved his head away, his gaze fixed on his parents. When Clark broke the kiss and looked at him, he smiled. "Looks like someone is done. Di, do you've a change of clothes here?"

"Yes, but only my Wonder Woman suit and a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. Why?"

"Put the jeans and the shirt. We are going on a date." Clark smiled as he moved Diana from his lap and took Conner in his arms to burp him. She fixed her clothes and stood up.

"What about Conner?"

"He's coming along. We go out there like a family. I want the whole world to see that I have the most beautiful wife and the most adorable son. So, what say, Mrs. Kent? You up for this?"

"Definitely." Diana giggled as Clark slid his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Conner, who was enveloped in a hug by his parents, let out a squeal. He was just happy to have both his parents close to him. Clark chuckled and bent down to give his wife a chaste kiss and then bent further to kiss the top of his son's head, Conner giggled.

"Come on, Mrs. Kent. Let's go and have some fun! Then tomorrow, we can drop our baby off at his grandparents' and head over to the Fortress."

"Oh, will I be with Clark Kent or Superman tomorrow?" Diana asked, blushing a little.

"Of course, Superman. You did say you like taking the suit off my body!" When Diana giggled, Clark smiled, saying, "I love you."

The Princess turned around before heading over to change her clothes. She winked. "Of course you do!"

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
